


Blissful Memories of Days Gone By

by DancerinDarkness



Series: Regret and Redemption [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Budding Love, But also, Character Study, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Or at least an attempt of it, Religious Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), Strangers to Lovers, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vergil sucks at opening up to people he cares about, Vergil trying to figure out what to do with new feelings, because why not, childbirth complications, i think, mention of suicide, occasional smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerinDarkness/pseuds/DancerinDarkness
Summary: It was a deal, and nothing more. At least, that's what it was supposed to be... And yet, this human somehow changed things completely...A closer, more intimate look at the days Vergil spent in Fortuna, and how he fell in love with Alisha, the woman who would mother Nero.
Relationships: Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Regret and Redemption [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686202
Comments: 68
Kudos: 40





	1. A Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I had a few ideas for writing more about the buildup of the relationship between Vergil and Alisha, so I figured, why not write them? And if that's not enough, I've got an AU planned with them as well when Dadgil week rolls around... I can't seem to stop writing about them, it seems. Hopefully you're not tired of seeing them. Anyways, please enjoy.

Alisha wandered the streets of Fortuna, her gaze meeting the ground so that she would not draw attention to herself. She had just finished visiting her father’s grave, as she did every week, and was making her way back home. Tomorrow she would attend church services just as all the other citizens did every Sunday to pay homage to their Savior, thanking him for providing them this island that shielded them from the sins of the outside world. In return, they would follow his laws for living a virtuous life, and the Order vowed to eradicate all demons in his name.

She did not know why she still prayed; she could not call herself grateful to be trapped in this “blessed land” that was her prison, surrounded by scornful gazes. Nor did she know why she continued to live day by day, knowing that her chances of leaving the island were practically non-existent. But somehow she had a sliver of hope left within her, foolish as it may be, and believed that perhaps if she still had the strength keep herself from falling into despair, she would find a way to escape.

It was at that moment she caught something strange in the corner of her eye that made her feel as though her heart was beating faster than it ever had; it was a figure shrouded completely in a beige cloak, a hood obscuring most of its face. The stranger was ignored by most of the citizens, not wanting anything to do with this mysterious intruder, but she turned to him, hoping to catch a glimpse of the hidden face. He had passed her before she could, but it didn’t stop her from approaching him, even as it felt as though her entire body was trembling. She knew that what she was about to do was dangerous; she had no idea who this was, what they wanted, or why they were here. But if she didn’t take this chance, who knows if she would ever get another.

She slowly extended her arm, until her hand touched the coarse fabric. The figure turned around to face her.

“You’re an outsider,” she said, trying not to sound frightened. “You’re here because you’re looking for something, aren’t you?” The stranger looked as though he was about to turn away before she quickly spoke again. “This city is full of closely guarded secrets that most people aren’t willing to share. But I can help you if you promise me one thing.”

This seemed to pique his interest because he asked her “what is it you want?” She gave him her proposition before reason gave her the chance to change her mind.

“Wherever you’re going, you must take me with you. I don’t care where it is, and you can leave me stranded in the middle of nowhere when you’re through. But if you want my help, you must help me flee from here.”

There was a moment’s pause as he considered her offer. Finally, he gave her his answer.

“Very well. I accept your agreement.” Though that was the answer she was hoping for, it still caught her off guard, and for a moment she didn’t know what to say. But she quickly regained her composure.

“I… I see. In that case, you should come with me; you’ll have more privacy if you stay with me instead of at the inn, and you’ll raise less suspicion. There’s other ways I can help you as well.” She quickly walked ahead of him towards her home, with him following close behind.

She knew she would be drawing negative attention to herself when people discovered that she had invited a strange man into her home. And she had no idea if he intended on keeping his end of the bargain, or worse, if he intended on killing her when he no longer had a use for her. But it was too late to back out now.

* * *

Vergil followed the young woman as she led him to her home. It was apparent that this town didn’t take kindly to outsiders, as every person he passed pretended they couldn’t see him despite his conspicuous appearance. He predicted that it would be difficult to find the information he needed because of that, which was why he was surprised that she had approached him and offered her assistance. Still, he wasn’t about turn down any kind of help in this secluded island.

After a few minutes, they arrived at her house, a small building with one floor. A sofa was placed in the middle of the living room, a coffee table between it and the small television set against the wall. Next to it was a bookshelf lined with books, and on the wall a few shelves were attached to with a few decorations. Right after she shut the door, he saw her remove the white cowl adorning her hair, revealing long, chestnut brown locks, which she adjusted with her fingers. When she caught him looking at her, smiled at him, seemingly trying to reassure him.

“You don’t need to hide your face here,” she said. “Your secret’s safe with me.” After a moment a hesitation, he pulled the cloak back from his head, revealing his face to her. As soon as he did, she gasped, looking quite dumbstruck.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

“N-No,” she quickly replied. “Actually, wait here for a moment.” She made her way to the nearest room, and a minute later she emerged, a small stack of books and a set of clothes on a wooden hanger in her arms. “You should probably wear this when you go out,” she said as she handed him the clothes. “You’ll look less conspicuous.” Attached to the hanger was a brown suit set and a white cowl that was identical to the ones that the rest of the citizens wore. “And these are my father’s research notes; I’m sure you’ll find something of use here. As for sleeping arrangements, you can stay in his room. What is your name, by the way?”

He hesitated for a moment, wondering if it would be wise to disclose his real name. But it seemed there would be no harm in doing so…

“Vergil,” he finally said.

“I’m Alisha; is there anyone else that knows you’re here?”

“No… there’s no one waiting for me.” She let out a small, sympathetic sigh.

“I understand; there’s no one for me either… anyways, I’ll set these books on the desk for you. Tomorrow’s church services, by the way, if you’re so inclined as to join me.”

It seemed as though this woman was intent on keeping her end of the bargain. While he had no reason not to honor his, he was surprised to see how far she was willing to go to assist a stranger. Not that he was about to turn her down; as long as she was of use to him, he would accept whatever she offered him. 


	2. A Reclusive Stranger

The next morning, Vergil followed Alisha to church, joining what looked as though every citizen in Fortuna as they gathered in a grand cathedral. Men, women, and children, young and old, and everyone in between filled the numerous pews inside the church. A dazzling, almost heavenly light illuminated the interior through the great, stain-glassed window. Vergil did not have any particular interest in worshipping his father, but perhaps listening to the vicar’s sermon could reveal something of value.

As the two made their way to an empty seat, he quickly noticed that many people were giving her judgmental glares, and spoke as though she couldn’t hear their gossip.

“She has some nerve to keep coming here.”

“How dare she continue to sully the house of our lord with her presence.”

“I can only imagine how disappointed her father must be.”

Alisha did her best to ignore their words, but it was clear that she was uncomfortable with their scathing comments, and more than once he heard the words “harlot” and “temptress” thrown her way. Even Vergil could not help but be disturbed at what they were saying; what had she done to deserve such vitriol? But he remained silent, for he did not want to draw any more attention to himself or her, and he imitated the way she prayed when services finally began.

The subject of the vicar’s sermon this week was Sparda’s divine justice; he told the audience of eager followers that just as the Savior destroyed any demon that crossed his path on earth without mercy, so would he punish the souls of the wicked, and guard the souls of the pious and good. While Vergil was more than well aware of his father’s power, he was less sure about him serving as judge, jury, and executioner for human souls in the afterlife.

After services were finished, Alisha led him to the library, where she worked. Inside were two floors lined with bookshelves, as well as several tables and seats for reading. She led him near the center of the first floor, where there were several old-looking books filling the shelves.

“These are the books on the history of Fortuna,” she said. “It would probably be best if you start here.” As she left him to examine the books and begin her work shift, he heard a woman gossiping with her friend as they passed him.

“She thinks she can have whatever she wants just because she’s pretty and sickly,” the woman scoffed. Alisha said nothing until she heard the next sentence. “Perhaps if her father did a better job of raising her, this never would have happened.” It was then that he saw her quickly turn around, an indignant look of her face.

“Don’t speak of my father that way!” she nearly shouted. The two women simply sneered at her before leaving. Alisha let out an exasperated sigh before going into the rear room.

Vergil removed a book titled _The Complete History of Fortuna, Volume I_ and sat at a nearby table before he began reading. According to the book, one thousand years ago the island of Fortuna was a desolate land where the inhabitants lived in constant fear of being massacred by demons because of the massive hell gate near the center of the land, the very one he saw on his way to church that towered almost every building in town. Then one day, Sparda sealed the gate with his blade, Yamato, and destroyed every demon in sight. Taking pity on the civilians, he acted as their guardian and helped them build their humble town into the greatness that it was today. Fortuna has since then been considered to be protected by Sparda's blessing, and anyone that lived there and followed his guidance would live in happiness.

Vergil remembered the stories his mother and father told to him and his brother of the great adventures Sparda had before he fathered his sons. However, none of them had anything to do with Sparda becoming the savior to the citizens of an island and ascending to godhood. Of course, that didn’t mean the history of Fortuna that he read was false. Perhaps he could find evidence of his father’s deeds as he continued his research…

After spending about two hours in the library reading, he took two more history books from the shelf and borrowed them from the reception desk. The woman at the desk gave him a nervous look, but nonetheless politely lent him the books.

* * *

When Alisha arrived home from work in the early evening, she saw Vergil sitting at his desk, intently reading from his book. She also noticed that he had changed out of his father’s clothes and back into his normal attire.

“Hello,” she said as she stood at the entrance to her father’s room. No response. In fact, it seemed as though he didn’t even realize she was standing there. “Dinner will be ready in a couple hours. I hope you enjoy beef soup.” He still made no acknowledgment of her presence, but she paid no mind as she made her way into the kitchen to begin cooking.

She softly hummed the melody of her favorite tune, “Lavender’s Blue”, as she opened and poured the can of broth, chopped the beef and vegetables, and placed all the ingredients into the pot. After two hours of simmering and occasionally stirring, she took two bowls from the cupboard and served the finished soup. Then she took one of the bowls and removed a spoon from the drawer before making her way back to Vergil, who was still reading.

“Vergil,” she said as she approached him. It seemed she finally caught his attention because he looked a bit surprised to see her standing so close to him. “Dinner’s ready.”

“This isn’t necessary,” he replied. “You’d be better off saving it for yourself.”

“I insist,” she said. “I couldn’t possibly eat all of the leftovers by myself, and I’d hate to see it go to waste. Please.” He looked at the bowl of soup for a moment before gently closing the book and setting it aside.

“Very well. Thank you.” She smiled as she placed the steaming bowl on the surface of the desk, taking care not to spill any of the contents.

She sat at the kitchen table alone, enjoying the taste and tenderness of the meat and vegetables. While Vergil seemed to be a man of few words, he was not unkind, and it was nice to have someone else in the house with her again, even if he didn’t talk much. She admitted she was a bit curious to know exactly why he was here, but she dared not pry into his business.

After she finished eating, she put the empty bowl in the sink, with Vergil doing the same a few minutes later. She placed the leftovers into a container and put them in the refrigerator before cleaning the dirty dishes and setting them in the drying rack. As she walked back into the living room, she saw that Vergil was back to reading, sitting in the same position as he was an hour ago. How elegant he looked, with his white hair slicked back, his stoic countenance, his beautiful blue coat draped upon his body…

She shook her head before heading to her bedroom and retrieving her nightgown and dressing gown. It was foolish for her to think such things. What they had was a deal, and nothing more.

She made her way into the bathroom and locked the door behind her before setting her night clothes on top of the lid of the hamper. She prepared the water for the shower and removed her clothes. Afterwards, she stepped into the warm drizzle, letting the water soothe her body.

She began to ponder more on the bargain they had made; she supposed she was being reckless for wanting to escape when she’s lived in Fortuna all her life. The way of life of the outside world would almost certainly be drastically different than the quiet society of the island. How would she find a place to live, and how would she afford it? Still, at least she would be someplace where no one knew who she was. Whatever the case, she would find a way to make it work. She had to.

After getting out of the shower and drying off, she slipped on her night clothes and sat on the sofa. She turned on the television, making sure the volume was low so as not to disturb Vergil. The next few days would be pleasantly warm. She wondered what her father would think of everything that was happening; he was a kind man, but she knew he would be suspicious of a strange man living with his only child. Still, if he knew that this stranger was going to help her, would he approve?

After a few minutes she turned off the TV and went into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. Tomorrow was a day off for her; she wondered what the next day would have in store for her as she climbed into bed and drifted off the sleep.


	3. Old Habits

The next morning, Alisha got dressed and brushed her hair as she always did. As she left the bedroom, she just caught a glimpse of Vergil heading out the front door, his cloak shrouding his body.

“Vergil?” she said, but he already shut the door by the time she called him. _Where is off to in such a hurry?_ She thought, but she supposed it didn’t matter. As long as he wasn’t planning on leaving without her or causing any trouble, there shouldn’t be anything to worry about.

After eating some toast and strawberries, she left the house to do some shopping. As she made her way to the marketplace, she stopped in front of a store window displaying a set of porcelain dolls adorned with glossy hair, rosy cheeks, and colorful, elaborate dresses, all carefully arranged on doll-sized furniture.

She smiled as she gazed at the finely crafted toys; when she was a child, she always asked her father if they could pass this shop whenever they went out, to which he always complied. It seemed as though she could stare at those dolls for hours, with her favorite being one with pretty auburn hair and a lavender purple dress. Of course, even one of these dolls were quite expensive, and while her father’s job paid well, he was always careful to save money, so she was content to simply admire the dolls through the shop window when she could. So it was quite a surprise when, on her seventh birthday, she opened a white box tied with blue satin ribbon that contained the same red-haired doll that she admired day after day. She was painstakingly careful whenever she played with it, fearful that one wrong touch would shatter its delicate face. How much simpler those days were…

When she arrived at the marketplace, she examined the array of fruits and vegetables that were available under the shade of the light beige canopy. As she looked over the apples arranged in the stand, a woman approached her.

“Alisha,” she said. Alisha recognized the woman: it was Kristina, a nosy socialite whose husband was a physician for the Holy Knights. She always had the guise of being concerned with the people she talked to, but it was clear that she only took joy in prodding into other’s personal business, and sharing it with her fellow gossips. “I saw a man come into your house the other day.”

“He’s a friend,” Alisha replied as she took two red apples. “He needed a place to stay, so I offered.” Kristina gave her a bemused look.

“A friend? Is that all?”

“Yes. That’s all.” Kristina let out a condescending chuckle as Alisha paid the shopkeeper for the fruit.

“Well, I would be careful with this ‘friend’, if I were you; you know how things are when a man and a woman are alone, something I’m sure you know plenty about.” Alisha quickly took the brown bag from the shopkeeper’s hands, biting her lip and using all of her self-control to not say something unbecoming in public.

“Yes,” she curtly replied. “Please excuse me.” She walked right past Kristina and made her way to the next store she needed to go to; she had no time or patience for anyone’s nonsense.

* * *

Vergil sliced through every incoming demon with ease, faltering not even once. He had read that the nearby forest that contained long-abandoned architecture was full of demons, and he was pleased to see that this was true; while his main concern in Fortuna was research, the last thing he needed was to become out of practice in combat.

Before he arrived at the forest, he used a public telephone to call Arkham. He informed him that he arrived at Fortuna and that the hell gate was indeed located on the island, with his blade being the key. Of course, it would not be wise to open it just yet; they were already well underway with the process unsealing Temen-ni-gru, and the consequences of opening the hell gate at the same time could be disastrous. Nonetheless, he would continue to be in contact as he uncovered more information.

After destroying one last demon, there was a bit of a reprieve, the only sound being the gentle breeze rustling the leaves of the trees. The sun was beginning to set as well. Perhaps now would be a good time to return to Alisha’s home and return to his studies.

Alisha… what a strange woman she was. Though she tried to hide it, he could tell she was frightened of him. Not that he blamed her for doing so, seeing as how he was a stranger that kept his intentions secret from her. And yet, she was nothing but pleasant to him when it served no benefit to her, such as smiling at him and sharing her food with him. He did not dislike her pleasantries, but if she were wise, she wouldn’t become attached to him just because he was using her home as lodging; he had no intention of continuing contact with her once all was said and done. After all, when her purpose was fully served, he would no longer have a use for her.

When he returned to Alisha’s house, he knocked on the oak door three times. A few seconds later, she was there to let him inside.

“Oh, Vergil,” she said as she opened the door. “Where were you all day?”

“Nowhere important,” he sternly replied as he made his way to his room.

“I… I see,” she answered as she slowly shut the door. “I’ll heat you up some soup.”

A few minutes later, she gave him a bowl of last night’s dinner. As he placed the spoon to his lips, he admitted that her cooking was quite good; even though the soup was a day old and reheated, he could taste how well the broth was absorbed into the beef and vegetables, and how they practically melted as soon as they entered his mouth. It was clear that a lot of care was put into her cooking. He could not remember the last time he had eaten food this good…

After reading through the second volume of the history book, he made his way into the bathroom and prepared a shower. He removed his clothes and stepped into the icy streams. After a few minutes he dried himself with one of the white towels that were stored on a nearby shelf before wrapping it securely around his waist. He gathered his clothes and began making his way back to his room when he suddenly heard a frightened scream. He looked ahead of him and saw Alisha with her back turned to him just a few feet away, her body slightly shaking. It looked as though she had one hand at her face, low enough to be covering her mouth.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she quickly said, her voice trembling. “I didn’t look, I swear.”

He realized a moment too late that basic etiquette when in a stranger’s home, especially a young woman’s, had completely slipped his mind. While he had no embarrassment over being unclothed, he was not about to blame her for having a different opinion.

“It’s fine,” he replied. “I’ll be more mindful next time.” He quickly entered his room and shut the door behind him. It had been ten years since he lived with anyone, and because of how used to being alone he was, he had become neglectful of actions such as making sure he was appropriately dressed before exiting bathrooms after showering. After this “reminder”, however, he would ensure not to make the same mistake again; the less tension between the two of them, the better.

After neatly hanging his clothes and towel on a hanger, he climbed into bed. A full night’s sleep would do him well tonight.


	4. Common Interests

Alisha desperately tried not to think of the previous night’s incident as she finished her shift at the library. She didn’t even want to look at him this morning, despite the fact that he was fully clothed. She had no idea how she would face him later today. Even when she attempted to divert her mind to literally anything else, the image of his tall, unclothed form was still fresh in her mind. Still, she was at least thankful that her eyes only saw him for a second at most, so she didn’t get to have a good look at him.

When she placed the last book on the shelf she was restocking on the second floor, she made her way to a room in the rear. She briefly looked behind her, making sure no one was watching, before unlocking the door and heading inside, carefully closing it so that it would not make any noise.

Inside the room were several shelves filled with archives from Fortuna’s long history, with some dating back hundreds of years. However, as these were valuable resources, a person had to receive permission before entering this room, and usually only members of the clergy, scientists, and scholars could receive such permission to borrow any of the books. Which meant that Vergil was certainly not going to be allowed here. Luckily, Alisha could help him in that regard.

She knew that she would be severely punished if she was caught taking even one book from the archives. At best, she would be fired for breaking library protocol. At worst, she would spend time in jail for trafficking confidential information to an outsider. But she had a deal with Vergil that she would help him any way she could, and she intended on making good on that promise. She prayed that the Savior would see and take pity on her predicament, and forgive her for working behind the Order's back.

She scanned each of the shelves, trying to determine which one of the books would be best to take. He was already studying the history of the town, so perhaps it would be best to find something on a different subject. Still, it was difficult to determine what she should choose when he wouldn’t even give her a hint of what he needed. She froze in place when she saw a person walk by the window as she was crouched down, pressing her hand against her mouth just in case, and she swore she could hear her own pulse. She let out a quiet sigh of relief when they disappeared. 

She finally decided to take a book that contained details on the many demons that invaded Fortuna since the past 100 years, and the best tactics in order to kill them. The brown cover was tattered, many of the pages had some tears in them, and the spine was greatly worn, but it would be safe in her satchel. She carefully placed it in her light brown bag before peeking out the window. When she saw that no one was there, she quickly left the archives. No one suspected a thing as she left the library and made her way back home.

* * *

Vergil heard Alisha come home in the early evening, as she always did on her work days. He was currently looking through one of her father’s notebooks, which detailed his observations of the Devil Arms he studied. From what he read of these notes, they appeared to be quite powerful, and the writings detailed how the Order could use the demons' strength against them. He would have to consider obtaining and making use of the weapons for himself in the future…

“Vergil,” he heard Alisha say right next to him. He turned his head and saw her with a tattered book in her hands. “I was able to take this book from the archives at the library. But if you can, please try to finish making use of it within the next three weeks; I wasn’t supposed to take this, and if it’s gone for any longer, people will become suspicious.”

“I see,” Vergil replied as he gently took the book from her hands. “Thank you.” She gave him a smile and told him that dinner would be ready in about an hour before going into the kitchen. Carefully, Vergil opened the worn tome and saw several ragged pages detailing the various demons that had been seen in Fortuna in the last century, including elaborate ink drawings and instructions on how to defeat them. While Vergil had encountered his fair share of the demons that were listed in the book, he found some that he was not familiar with, which gave him valuable information.

Later, Alisha returned to his room with a plate of cooked pork, potatoes, and sliced carrots. After he thanked her, she smiled at him as she always did.

How strange… he noticed that his heart rate slightly increased when she smiled at him just a moment ago. Did that happen the previous times she smiled his way? He could not recall. But it was no matter, for it did not impede him and it was temporary.

After he finished eating, he saw that Alisha had a set of plastic containers and lids prepared on the kitchen counter. As soon as he placed his dirty plate into the sink, he took the fork that was in small pot that contained the leftover carrots and began transferring them into one of the plastic containers.

“Oh, you don’t need-“ Alisha said when she caught him putting the leftovers away.

“Think nothing of it,” he injected as he placed the container on a shelf in the refrigerator. Though he never asked her to share her food with him, he felt he ought to contribute some help for her routines; simply sitting in his room while she provided him sustenance made him feel… uneasy.

“Well… thank you,” she said. “I’ll handle the dishes from here.” Almost as soon as she said so, she began soaking the dishes in the sink, humming as she did so. Seeing as there was nothing left for him to do, he went back to his room and resumed his studies.

He took another look at one of Alisha’s father’s notebooks and noticed something written inside the front cover in black ink: “Augustine”. It must have been her father’s name, something that he completely overlooked the first few times he had read it. This man was clearly not currently present in her life, yet she still had a closet full of his clothes and notebooks full of his handwriting. Vergil could only guess that she must have been close to her father, and that he was now deceased. If that was the case, then it was a feeling that was quite familiar with. But it wasn’t worth dwelling upon; he would probably forget her in time when he was through with her.

* * *

A few days later, Alisha made her weekly visit to her father’s grave, marked with a gray headstone that was provided by the Order as gratitude for his service to them. Ever since he died, she made her weekly visit to where he lay, oftentimes seeking counsel despite knowing that she would never know his answers. A small smile graced her lips as she knelt on the ground before his resting place.

“Hello, Papa,” she said. “I’m here again.”

She let out a chuckle before continuing. “Do you remember the day when I fell off a swing and started crying when I scratched my knee? I was sobbing horribly, but you stayed calm as you carried me home. Then as you bandaged me, you joked that when my knee healed, my leg would be strong enough to kick a demon to the ground.”

The smile faded as she let out a small sigh. “I’m sure you know I’m just stalling… and I’m sure you know I’m here to tell you that I may no longer be able to visit you anymore. That is, if everything goes as planned… I know I’m probably acting very foolishly, but I don’t know what else to do; what else is there for me here? Living the rest of my life surrounded by people who hate me for something I never did? If you were here with me, then I could find a way to endure, but…”

She bit her lip as she fingers curled into her palms, trying to keep herself from crying as her eyes began to well with tears; she knew that, despite what others may say, if he were still alive, he would believe in her innocence without a shred of doubt, even as they slandered his name. “I just hope that no matter where I go, you’ll still listen to me, and that you'll forgive me for my transgressions.”

She gently stroked the top of the smooth headstone before leaving the cemetery. Perhaps doing something at home to distract her would help with her stress; the last thing she needed was to get sick again.

* * *

Vergil returned to Alisha’s home in the late afternoon after a visit to the demon infested forest. Earlier he had called Arkham to inform him of the research he had done regarding the Devil Arms that the Order had collected and studied. It seemed Fortuna would be an ideal place to investigate further once all was said and done with Temen-ni-gru, for more reasons that just the hell gate.

After knocking on the door, Alisha greeted him with a smile as usual. As he entered her home and made his way to his room, he noticed a book with a dark green hard cover on middle of the coffee table. Written in black print were the words _Songs of Innocence and Songs of Experience_.

“Do you enjoy William Blake?” she asked as she picked up the book when she noticed that he stopped to look at it. “This was my father’s copy; he loved poetry, and Blake was one of his favorites. I enjoy his work as well, but I’m also fond of Edgar Allen Poe and Heinrich Heine.”

He of course still had his anthology of William Blake poetry, a memento of more simple times. Whenever he had a moment of reprieve, he would often find some peace in Blake’s words. But he did not divulge such information to her, and he kept his response brief.

“Indeed,” he replied. “Blake’s poetry has been a part of my life for years.” She smiled at him once more before sitting down on the sofa to resume reading.

“Well, I won’t bother you any longer. Dinner will be ready at the usual time.”

Speaking to her about her personal life, though short, made him realize that her company was not unpleasant; the few times he interacted with her, she was unfailingly amicable to him, but was also courteous enough to not pry into his business. He did not know why she provided beyond expectations for him, but he was nonetheless appreciative of her efforts. He could even admit that the house felt bereft without her presence, even though the words between them were few. For her sake, though, he hoped she wasn’t expecting to continue their current relationship when it was time for them to part ways, and that she would forget him when she began her life outside of Fortuna.


	5. Confiding in a Stranger

Vergil had finished the book that Alisha had smuggled out of the library within a few days. Before she left to return it to the archives, she asked if there was anything in particular he wanted her to look for while she was there. There was a slight pause before he requested that she look for anything that had to do with the hell gate.

“I’ll see what I can do,” she said with a smile before leaving for work. She had grown quite used to having a stranger in her home, though she supposed he could hardly be called such now, despite the fact that she still knew so little about him. Still, even though the words exchanged between each other were few, he did not look at her with scorn, even though he surely must have heard the whispers of the townspeople, and seen their hateful gazes. Of course, she could not call his attitude towards her “friendly”, so much as it was “polite indifference”, but she nonetheless appreciated having someone around without any preconceptions of her.

On her next day off, she began gathering any fabrics that needed washed into a wicker laundry basket. First, she stripped the white sheets off of her and her father’s beds. Then, she took her father’s shirts that were draped on hangers that were hanging from the hook on the back of the door to his room. It was then that she noticed that the stitching along the cuff of a brown jacket had become a bit undone. She would have to remember to mend it later.

As she collected any clothes in her room that needed washing, she opened the door to her closet to take a few of her dresses and put them in her basket. By accident, she knocked down a hanger with her hand, causing it to fall to the floor. When she crouched down to pick it up, she quickly noticed that it was one of her black mourning dresses.

She stopped for a moment to look at the plain, dark fabric; to say her father was an important part of her life would have been an understatement. For ten years he raised her, giving her all the love a father could give, and then some. He was a hard worker, but he always made sure that he had time to spend with his daughter, playing with her, caring for her when she was ill, and teaching her to be independent. She wondered if he ever felt the need to compensate since the death of her mother, but nonetheless he always looked happy whenever he was with her.

She still vividly remembered the day two Order scientists arrived at her door one evening, a grave expression on both of their faces. When they delivered the news that her father had been killed, for a few seconds she thought she was merely in a horrible nightmare, unable to say a word. But when she realized that she was wide awake, she collapsed on her knees to the ground with a wail, crying out for her papa.

She did not leave the house until the day of the funeral one week later. For a year since that day, she wore only her mourning dresses, devoid of joy and seldom speaking, leaving her home only to complete the rest of her final year at the academy, and buying any essential items she needed. For several nights she slept in her father’s empty bed, quietly crying herself to sleep as she recalled the days when he would cuddle her as a small child when she was distressed...

She sighed as she placed the dress back in its proper place. She had to move on; her father would not want her trapped in the past for the rest of her life.

* * *

Vergil returned to Alisha’s home right before the sun began to set. She smiled at him as she opened the door with a half full laundry basket in her arms. When he entered his room, he saw that the bed sheets were recently changed, and there was a lingering scent of floral laundry detergent. He also noticed that the shirts he had been wearing were also freshly cleaned and neatly returned to their hangers.

After about ten minutes of reading, he heard Alisha released an exhausted sigh. He stepped outside of his room and saw her sitting on the couch looking completely winded as she tried to catch her breath.

“Are you all right?” he asked her.

“I’m fine,” she replied with a smile. “My health has never been the best, unfortunately.”

“Then why do you want to leave here? Surely if you’re in a new environment, you’ll be making yourself vulnerable.” As soon as he asked her that, her smile faded, and the brightness of her eyes began to dim.

“Because… even if I were to die from some horrible disease, at least I’ll die far away from here, far away from them.” To his surprise, she started crying, tears quickly beginning to stream down her cheeks. He could not help but feel guilty seeing her in such a state of distress; she always seemed calm and collected, and not once did he ever hear her complain.

After a few seconds of awkward silence from him, he was about to apologize, but she started speaking before he could, indulging him in the events that made everyone despise her so…

* * *

Alisha sat in the gardens of the church, sitting on a wooden bench beneath the shade of a tree as she quietly read from her book, _Jane Eyre_. It was one she read twice before, but it was one she still took great pleasure in reading. It was a fine day, so she was happy to take advantage of the weather and enjoy it, and so far no one else was in the gardens with her.

“Ah, Alisha,” a voice said. She looked over and quickly recognized him: his name was Julius, a lieutenant of the Holy Knights that she often saw on patrol. “How lovely to see you here.” He took a seat next to her that was too close for her liking, which made her scoot across the bench until she was pressed against the armrest.

“Um… yes,” she said as she turned her face away from him. She could have guessed that he knew her name from overhearing it, but it still made her nervous that he greeted her so brazenly when they had not interacted with one another before. “Good day, lieutenant.” He responded with a chuckle.

“There’s no need to be so formal with me; you’re free to simply call me ‘Julius’. Actually, I’m glad I could catch you because I wanted to ask you something: are you seeing anyone special?” She immediately became a lot more uncomfortable; why would he, someone she never spoke to, want to know such a private detail about her life? Especially since he was a married man.

“N-No,” she replied as intently stared at her fingers that were currently playing with the crimson fabric of her skirt at her knees. “I’m not.” He suddenly placed his hand on hers, which sent a rush of coldness down her spine.

“That’s too bad,” he said in a low voice. “A pretty young woman like you should be surrounded by admirers.” After he said that, he placed his hand on her thigh and gave it a squeeze. She gasped in terror and suddenly stood up, letting her book drop to the grass.

“Please excuse me, I need to go,” she quickly said as she tried to make her escape. But before she could take a step, she felt her wrist tightly squeezed in his grip, causing her to cry out in pain. Then she was suddenly pulled to him and she felt his lips against her own. Panic shot through her veins as she tried to push him off of her, but her wrist felt as though it was going to bruise in his iron grip as he tried to deepen the kiss.

An outraged scream is what made him immediately let her go, which nearly caused her to stumble backwards. She quickly wiped her lips with the back of her hand, feeling unclean after those repulsive moments, and she was tempted to spit in the lieutenant’s face so that he could feel the same disgust she was feeling.

A hard slap against her cheek is what made freeze in shock; in front of her was the lieutenant’s very angry looking wife, her eyes gazing at Alisha with pure hatred while her husband refused to look at the two women.

“You…” the lieutenant’s wife said. “You whore!”

“Wh… What?” was all Alisha could say as she rubbed her burning cheek. Her eyes were beginning to water from the stinging pain, and she tasted something coppery in her mouth.

“Do you take me for a fool? I saw you using your harlot ways to seduce my husband when you thought no one was looking!” Suddenly, Alisha was overcome with rage, and her fingers curled tightly into fists.

“How dare you,” she spat. “Your husband forced himself on _me_!” Another slap to the cheek silenced her. Then she yelped in pain when her aching wrist was tightly grabbed once more.

“I’ll make sure everyone knows you’re a good for nothing temptress.”

Before the woman’s words could be fully registered, Alisha was suddenly dragged into the church, the lieutenant’s wife’s strides so long that Alisha nearly fell a few times. Once inside, the woman quickly opened a door where the five high priests were arranged around a table discussing among themselves.

“Ah, Gabriella,” one of them said as he stood up to greet her. “We were just about to-“

“This will only take a moment,” she said before tossing Alisha into the room. “I caught this wretch seducing my husband in the gardens of the house of our Savior.” As soon as she said those words, the high priest suddenly had a stern expression on his face.

“Lieutenant Julius,” he said. “Is this true?” Without missing a beat, the lieutenant replied with a straight face:

“Yes.”

“N-No,” Alisha quickly said as she shook her head. “No, that’s not true, you don’t understand. Please, you have to listen to me-“

But no matter how much she begged, the high priests spoke as though they couldn’t hear her; they told her that what she had committed was one of the gravest sins, to use her whorish wiles to tempt a man whose service was devoted to the Savior into adultery, and that she would be punished accordingly. She continued to plead with them, telling them that she had never done such a thing, that she had been forced against her will, but fifteen minutes later she was dragged into a black car with darkened windows that drove her to what was called the “House of Repentance”, a place where women of sin were held for “rehabilitation”. Her entire body trembled throughout the ride, terrified of what would be in store for her. She couldn’t even see through the windows with how dark they were. When the vehicle arrived at its destination, she saw a nun open the door, grab her arm, and pull her into the building.

The inside was cold, dark, and dreary, and she was so frightened that if it weren’t for the woman dragging her along, she would have been frozen in fear. Lining the walls were dozens of wooden doors that had a small opening near the top, with three, black metal bars. Once again, Alisha begged the nun to not do this to her, that she was innocent and to let her free, but a few moments later she was thrown into an empty cell onto the cold, white tile, the door slamming shut behind her.

“No please!” Alisha screamed as she pounded on the door. “Please, you don’t understand! Please, let me go!”

For hours she sobbed and screamed, banging her fists against the door until they were bloody and bruised, and her voice too weak to even whisper. She had no tears left to shed as she was left a collapsed heap on the floor, looking at the mess that her hands had become.

She sniffled as she shakily stood to her feet and walked over to the metal sink. She turned on the water and grimaced as the cold water stung her wounds. As she turned off the water when she was finished, she saw a nun, different than the one that threw her into the cell, open the door while carrying a brown tray with a white bowl atop of it. She was about to say something as she approached the old woman, but the nun stopped her, and sternly gave her an order: “pray”.

Alisha was taken aback for a moment, but she slowly dropped to her knees before the nun and placed her hands together. She silently said a prayer that her father taught her as a child, thanking the Savior for his blessings and asking him to continue to protect her. When she finished, the nun placed the tray on the ground in front of her.

“Tomorrow after breakfast you’ll be receiving your first counseling session,” the old woman said. Before Alisha could say anything, the door slammed shut once again.

Alisha looked down at the tray in front of her: inside the little white bowl was a thin, gray gruel. When she placed her finger inside of it, she could feel that it was cold. She carefully took the bowl and sat on the thin mattress of the bed. When she took a spoonful into her mouth, it tasted like nothing, but the watery texture was extremely unpleasant. Still, she ate it until the bowl was empty, as she had become quite hungry and needed something in her stomach. When she went to sleep that night, she shivered under the paper thin blanket, and had a difficult time getting comfortable on the narrow mattress.

The next morning, she was told to eat her gruel quickly, for her first counseling session would begin soon. A half hour later, she was escorted to a room with a wooden table, where a nun sat on one end and an empty chair on the other. The door shut behind her as she sat in the empty chair.

“Do you understand why you’re here?” the nun asked.

“Yes,” Alisha replied with a scowl. “I’m here because you want to protect the reputation of that horrible man.” The old woman scoffed at her response.

“Do you truly think that a man who pledged devotion to the Savior and his wife would stray from the path of piety? You may have used your wiles to manipulate in the past, but you’ll do no such thing here.”

“I never-“

“Silence!” The woman’s voice echoed against walls of the small room, making Alisha recoil in fear. “Now then, your father was a respected researcher for the Order of the Sword; what do you think he would say if he were here now?”

“He would be doing everything he can to get me out of this prison,” Alisha said as she used all of her self-control to not begin screaming. The nun gave a disappointed sigh.

“It seems we have a lot of work to do…”

The rest of the one hour meeting consisted of the nun asking Alisha a myriad of uncomfortable questions, such as how many men had she tempted to sin, and what she did to lure them. Alisha vehemently denied any wrongdoing, but the nun looked dubious of her claims. Then the old woman told her that unless she was willing to spend the rest of her life repenting for her sins, her soul would burn in hell for eternity.

“I hope by the end of the month you’ll be willing to confess for your sins,” she said. “Or else you’ll stay here until you do.”

Every day was the same for Alisha; three times daily she would be fed her meager gruel, which always left her wanting more. Once per week she would be bathed in a tub of tepid water, and her skin would be scrubbed with a coarse brush until it turned red. And every morning she would receive “counseling”, where she would be condemned for her sins. Each time it happened, all she could think about was trying not to cry, even though she knew she was innocent.

As the days went by, she felt her body becoming weaker and weaker. Any time that wasn’t spent in counseling or tending to her basic needs, she would be lying in bed, desperately trying to think of anything she could to distract herself from her distress. Sometimes, she would recite poems she memorized in her head. Other times, she would think back to the happy days she spent with her father.

One day, after she had finished eating, she heard a horrible scream. She walked up to the door and peeked through the bars on the door. To her shock, she saw a young woman run by and stop at the window at the end of the corridor. Then she saw the girl quickly open the latch, open the window, and leap. A few seconds later, Alisha heard a terrible sound.

Her hand flew to her mouth as her eyes began to water. Two nuns approached the window, but it was far too late by then. She whimpered as she collapsed on the bed and curled into a ball, trying not to make a disturbance, but she knew she would never forget that sound after the poor girl jumped to her death.

The next day, she saw black metal bars firmly attached to the window, and her left wrist was cuffed to the table at her next counseling session.

Though it greatly pained her to have to do so, she decided that she would admit to her supposed sins at her final counseling meeting; having to admit to crimes she never committed made her sick to her stomach, but she knew she wouldn’t last another day here if she didn’t. She barely had the energy to walk to and from her sessions, and she had become even thinner than she normally was; she knew that her body would have a difficult time recovering from this. So on the last day of her month of imprisonment, she admitted that yes, she seduced a devoted man of the Order, that yes, she was a slut, and yes, she would devote the rest of her life to repent for her sins.

But that would not be the end of her torment.

From the first day she came back home, she was met with the scornful gazes of the citizens, and they spoke of her as if they couldn’t hear her. A part of her wanted to scream in the middle of church services that it wasn’t true, and point to the man that forced himself on her, but what would be the point? No one believed her then; why would they believe her now? Not even Melina, the kindly woman at the library who knew her since she was a child, believed her innocence; she simply said that her hiring of Alisha would help her on her path to repentance, and that the poor girl didn’t deserve to pay her life for a single mistake she made in her youth.

_Please… let it end…_

* * *

Vergil watched as Alisha’s body shook as she finished telling her story. She sniffled as she looked at him with her hazel eyes glistening with tears. For the first time in his life, he was too shocked to think of what to say.

“That’s why,” she said as she wiped her tears from her sleeve. “You’re my only hope for escaping from this hell.”

Still unable to think of what to say, he extended his arm towards her; perhaps she would appreciate his touch. And to his surprise, she practically leapt into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as she sobbed into chest. After a moment of hesitation, he slowly placed his hands on her shoulders, which she made no objection to.

Anger boiled through his veins as he looked down at her weeping form; the pathetic citizens of this town called themselves pious, and yet were all too willing to scorn a woman for the crime of being forced against her will. And Alisha was not the only one; how many more women had they condemned for the same “sin”? And how could the disgusting lieutenant and his wife gleefully allow such a fate to befall her? How could anyone say that this was his father’s idea of justice? If Vergil could execute his ideal of justice, he would gladly torment anyone and everyone who had condemned her, so much so that even hell would be preferable, especially for the lieutenant and his wife. These townspeople claimed to hate demons, and yet they were as cruel as any devil…

After a few minutes, Alisha had stopped crying, and she slowly separated from him.

“I… I’m sorry,” she said. “I acted rather foolishly, didn’t I? I barely know you, and yet I just broke down in front of you like a child.”

“Not at all,” Vergil replied. He wanted to reassure her somehow, but he couldn’t find the right words. So he simply asked, “Is there anything you need?” She shook her head in response.

“But… thank you. I haven’t been able to properly tell anyone what happened to me. And I’m glad that you listened.” She gave him a small smile as she wiped away the last of her tears. “Well, I think now’s a good time to start dinner up.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, of course; it’s the least I can do for you.” 

Vergil never would have guessed that she suffered as much as she did; she worked hard and went above and beyond in her efforts, and yet always smiled at him. It was why it was such a surprise to him when she started crying. He was not one to become physically personable with someone, but he couldn’t in good conscience reject her when she hugged him.

How strange that after a single night, his entire outlook on her changed.


	6. Closing the Distance

After Vergil had finished reading the records of the hell gate, he did not request that Alisha smuggle any more books out of the archives for him; after hearing about her ordeal the previous night, he thought it unnecessarily cruel of him to request that she continue to risk her job for his sake. He did not understand why, but for whatever reason, the thought of her taking such risks for him gave him quite a sense of uneasiness. While there was more he wanted to know that was probably locked away, there were other ways he could find such information without her assistance.

Several times he offered his assistance to her for making dinner, but each time she refused; she insisted that she cook for her guest. She was, however, willing to satisfy his curiosity in regards to her father: he was a well-respected Order scientist that raised her since her mother died at the age of five-years-old, and he was very much loved by his only child. Then, when Alisha was fifteen, he was killed by demons at work.

A beloved parent massacred by demons, while she stood by completely helpless… it was something he could relate to all too well… But it was no matter; he did not know how much longer he needed to stay here, but once he took her someplace far away from Fortuna, he would disappear from her life. Still, he hoped that the comfort he somehow gave her when he listened to her story would help her in some way in the future.

She smiled at him again… why did he have a strange feeling in his chest every time she did so?

This time, he joined her at the kitchen table for dinner; he found himself enjoying being in her presence after she had spoken to him the past few times. He knew that he shouldn’t become attached to her, but he supposed there was no harm in becoming just a bit more sociable with her. She was surprised at first, but nonetheless looked happy that he wanted to eat with her instead of staying in his room.

“I hope my cooking’s been pleasing for you,” she said as she set the plates down on the table. “I don’t really have any opportunities to cook for anyone but myself.”

“Yes,” Vergil replied. “I quite enjoy it.” She gave an appreciative smile before sitting at the table.

Dinner was quiet, but he found it rather calming; it was pleasant to eat a meal without having his mind preoccupied with something else. She too seemed to be relaxed while in his presence. Perhaps he would be able to look back on these days fondly…

* * *

Alisha was a bit embarrassed about the other day’s incident, but more than that she was relieved; he had no reason to believe her when it was her word against everyone else’s, and yet he allowed her to embrace him as she wept like a child. She never thought that she would find comfort in this aloof, standoffish man, but she was so happy that she could, she thought she would cry again. She knew that even long after they said goodbye, she would never forget him.

As she worked her shift, she thought more about what she would do when she finally left Fortuna; perhaps she would work to become an English tutor, something she wanted to do for quite a while, but of course, no one in Fortuna would someone like her around their children. People would even glare at her if they saw her try to help a child find something they needed at the library. It was as though they thought she did not deserve even an ounce of joy in her life…

She quickly pushed this thought from her mind; even if everyone else despised her, at least there was one person she knew that could understand her plight while she was still here.

When she returned home, she found Vergil at his desk as usual, fully absorbed into whatever he was reading. She could not help but feel a bit of wistfulness in her heart when she gazed at him as his lovely eyes were transfixed on the page; perhaps if things were different, he could be more than just a confidant to her, and they could continue to live together even after all was said and done here. She may not be able to provide much for him, but she could at least keep making him dinner. But alas, some things weren’t just meant to be; she would just have to enjoy the time she had with him while she could, and try to not let these new feelings for him grow beyond what they were now. 


	7. Unspoken Feelings

Ever since he started spending more time with her, Vergil’s feelings regarding Alisha had begun to change into something foreign to him. At first, he merely felt sympathy for her, because she had gone through such an ordeal for something that was no fault of her own. He did not harbor much love for humans, but even he could not help but pity someone who had been harmed for no other reason than to ease someone else’s conscious. But then he began to notice details about her that he hadn’t noticed before.

He noticed that whenever she was cooking or doing chores, she would hum softly. It was not an unpleasant sound, however, so he never asked her to stop. When she had free time, she often read on the sofa, sometimes from the books she had on her shelf, and occasionally ones borrowed from the library. Sometimes he even saw her knitting while the television was playing.

Then he began taking notice of her physical appearance. Even a fool could see that she was an attractive young woman, but now he saw every part of her that made her so: her cheeks were a slight rosy color and her lips were finely shaped and shaded a soft pink. It gave her smile a romantic-like quality, not unlike the ones seen in paintings of young women that were highly cherished by artists. Her eyes were a sparkling hazel that complemented her long, chestnut hair. He could not help but desire to see her hair free of the cowl she wore whenever she left the house, so that he could see the sun make her silky locks shine. He chided himself for being superficial; physical appearances were far from any of his priorities. But even so, he could not help but steal a glance her way when she wasn’t looking.

Perhaps the worst change these feelings brought was that he could not talk to or even think of her the same way he used to: whenever he spoke to her, he had a strange sensation in his stomach. Because of his demonic blood, he was never ill, so he could not explain this sudden odd feeling in his midsection, which frustrated him greatly. The sensation also had a sudden jolt in intensity whenever she smiled his way. And what he particularly disliked was every time he tried to stop thinking of her and how she made him feel, his mind would wander back to her, and the strange feeling would return.

Then he had a very unusual dream about her: it was late at night and he was busy reading as usual. Then Alisha softly called his name. When he turned his head, she was standing at the door in her nightgown, looking rather shy. Then she sheepishly asked him if she could sleep next to him in bed tonight.

To his surprise, he gave his permission without hesitation.

She smiled at him before climbing into bed. Then he was surprised once more when he found himself turning off the desk light and joining her. As though knowing she would accept him, he wrapped her arms around her small frame, and she cuddled her face against his chest.

“Vergil…” she sighed. “Please… don’t let me go…” He reassured her by resting his chin at the top of her head, and he could feel how soft and warm she felt in his embrace.

A strange dream, indeed. But he did not dislike by any means. Was this a part of his subconscious desires that were coming to the surface in his sleep? No, it couldn’t be; all that mattered to him was power. Everything else was just an unnecessary distraction, and attachment was nothing more than a weakness. Still… if Alisha had made the same request in the waking world, he may allow himself to indulge just once. 

* * *

Alisha was a fool.

That’s what she kept telling herself. She knew that she shouldn’t become attached to him because she knew he would leave her when all was said and done. While she tried to keep herself as emotionally distant from him as she could, she of course had to have an emotional breakdown in front of him. What a fool she was, to development deeper feelings for him for no other reason than the fact he was willing to believe in her innocence, and that he did not look at her with scorn. He probably didn’t even consider her a friend.

And yet, as the days went on, these feelings continued to stir within her. Every time she looked at him, she desired to be closer to him, hoping that he would give some kind of hint that he too was holding feelings for her beyond what was seen at the surface. But alas, he said nothing more than the usual pleasantries. Which was why she decided that she must tell him of the feelings she held for him.

She knew that she was setting herself up for heartbreak when he would inevitably say he did not feel the same about her. And it would probably cause an awkward rift between them. But at least the stress that these hidden feelings were causing her would be gone. And she would be honest with him, instead of hiding behind her façade.

She knew exactly what she would say: that she cared for him more than just acquaintances, and that even though she knew he didn’t feel the same way, she wanted to have transparency with him since they were living together. So she got his attention after work, right before she was about to start making dinner.

“Vergil,” she said.

“Yes?” he replied as he pulled himself from his book.

It’s easy; just say the words she planned in her head for the past few hours. She was more than prepared for heartbreak; knowing the truth without a shred of doubt would be the best for the both of them.

“Um… nothing. Sorry.”

What a fool she was.


	8. The Next Step

Vergil awoke to his cheek pressed against the page of the book he was reading the previous night. He remembered absorbing himself deeply into his studies, trying to divert himself from the conflicting feelings regarding Alisha that had been growing. It seemed he had lost track of time… and it was then he noticed a light brown blanket draped around his shoulders.

As he stood from his seat and began folding the blanket, he just barely heard a noise that sounded like a scream that came from a distance away outside.

“Alisha?” he called out. He stepped into the living room and looked around. It was her day off, but she wasn’t anywhere in the house; perhaps she had gone out shopping.

Once again, he heard the sound of people screaming, this time much clearer. Without wasting a second, he ran back to his room, threw on his cloak, and out the door. If she wasn’t in the house, then there was a good chance she was caught in whatever chaos was occurring outside.

As soon as he opened the door, he saw the streets filled with demons, and people running in a panic to get to safety. Joining them were several Holy Knights cutting through as many fiends as they could, keeping them from harming the civilians. But she was nowhere in sight.

He ran through the streets calling out her name and killing any demon that got in his path. His eyes scanned the cobblestone roads, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of her. Her body was weak even among humans, and there was a good chance she would be unable to get to safety in time.

A familiar sounding scream made him stop in his tracks and turn into an alleyway on his left. He immediately saw a large demon standing on four legs, looking as though it was about to pounce on its prey. Then he saw Alisha on the ground several feet away from it, eyes squeezed shut and prepared for the worst.

Without any hesitation, he went into Devil Trigger form; he needed to kill this demon quickly, before it could hurt her. He ran to the enemy and struck his blade across its body, making it roar in pain. It quickly turned around to face its attacker, baring its enormous fangs.

Despite its great size, the demon was no match for Vergil; he quickly evaded each of its attacks, whether it was blocking its giant claws with his blade, or dodging getting punctured by its sharp teeth. Again and again he struck the fiend, weakening it until it finally collapsed and disappeared into nothingness.

He turned towards Alisha, who gasped in fear when their eyes met. She probably thought that she was going to be next. Then he saw her eyes dart to Yamato in his left hand.

“Vergil…” she said. He could see the shock and realization in her face when she spoke his name.

And now she knew the truth of who he really was; he was a devil, the same kind of creature that massacred her beloved father, the same kind of being that she had been raised from birth to detest. Had she knew that he was the son of their Savior, she may have thought of him differently, but it was something she could not know. He was regretful that this would be how it ended, that their last interaction would be on hostile terms, but there was nothing he could do now to change it. Perhaps this would make it easier to forget her.

He sheathed his blade, prepared to leave her life forever. Until she suddenly came stumbling towards him, crying tears of relief as she collapsed into his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Thank you,” she said through her tears. “I thought I was going to die.” She stood on the tips of her toes and took his face in both of her hands before placing a kiss on him. Then she rested her head against his chest once more.

He could scarcely believe that what was happening in this moment was real; he had thought that perhaps this was nothing more than another dream, an illusion conjured by his fantasies.

He gently returned her embrace, taking extreme care not to harm her with his strength. And then he was overcome with a sensation that he could only call “wonderful”: warmth flooded throughout his body as he held her, filling him with a joy he never thought he was capable of feeling.

He reverted back to his human form so that he could hold her closer, before she looked back up at him. She gently stroked his cheek, letting her soft hand run against his smooth skin. Her touch was soft, and yet it sent tremors through his heart.

“Are you able to walk home?” he asked.

“I… I think so…” She tried to take a few steps forward, but she cringed in pain, making her grab onto his coat before she fell.

“Hold on,” he said as he helped her stand back up. He unsheathed his blade to cut open a portal in front of them. Then he carefully scooped her into his arms, making her yelp in surprise, and carried her back home.

* * *

Alisha was nothing short of being filled with elation as she prepared dinner. She had thought for sure Vergil did not return her feelings, and she had been preparing herself for heartbreak for the past several days as she tried to work up the courage to confess her own to him. But not only did he feel affection for her, he also made her first experience something wonderful; he seemed hesitant, but it was clear he was putting her well-being above his own desires. He was so caring and gentle, and she loved how he held and caressed her. Perhaps it was foolish of her to be so willing to give her body to someone she knew for a short time just because he showed kindness to her, but it was certain that he cared for her, and that he would not bring any harm to her.

He joined her at the table not long afterwards. She was more than happy that their relationship was something more than she expected, but now that she knew the truth of who he really was, there were a lot more questions she had.

“Vergil,” she said. “Does your reason for being here have to do with you being a demon?” He paused for a moment before replying.

“Yes,” he said. “I’m here to study Sparda, so that I can become as powerful as him.” She let out a small chuckle.

“I don’t know if such a thing is possible; but I’ll still help you in any way I can.” She began cutting into the chicken on her plate. “Where did you come from before this? What was your life like?” He suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable, as though she had prodded into something she wasn’t supposed to know.

“There was nothing worth talking about,” he finally said.

“I… I see…” Surely there was at least one thing he could tell her. But she didn’t pry any longer. Still, after divulging so much information about her own past, she hoped he would eventually open up to her about his. Well, there would be plenty of time for that.

Later that night, after she had changed into her nightgown, Vergil followed her into the bedroom, dressed in his night clothes.

“We are sharing a bed from now on, are we not?” he said. He acted a bit awkward, something that she found oddly endearing coming from him. She smiled before approaching him and giving him a kiss. Then she gently took his hand and guided him to bed, turning off the light on her bedside table before laying beneath the covers on the bed. She cuddled close to his chest as his arms wrapped around her, feeling secure in his embrace as she wondered what the future would hold for them.


	9. Indulgence

When they walked to church the next morning, Alisha had her hand wrapped around Vergil’s as she strolled close by his side. They were not without stares and whispers, of course; more than a few people questioned what sort of indecent things they had done behind closed doors. But it only made her squeeze his hand tighter, as though it served protection against their prying eyes.

What an unusual turn of events that had happened… he taught himself long ago to not form any sort of personal attachments to anyone, for it would only weigh him down. And yet, her unfailing kindness towards him had gradually swayed him, how she always smiled his way, how she was always there to greet him when he returned home, how she insisted that she share her food with him so that he wasn’t neglecting eating… he had forgotten what it felt like to have someone care for him as a person, and be concerned with his well-being.

But he was well-aware of the danger he was putting her in; ten years ago, demons massacred his mother, in the process of trying to do the same to the descendants of Sparda. She died because he was a worthless, weak thing who could barely protect himself, much less someone else. But he was stronger now, far stronger than the useless child he once was. Still, he did not know if he could protect Alisha, and prevent the same tragedy from happening to her. She was so weak, weaker than any human he had come across before. He knew that dragging her into his life would only make her more vulnerable to danger. Perhaps it was a mistake to allow such closeness to happen in the first place. But his selfishness completely overtook all reason.

Even simply being near her made him surrender to his illogical desires; when she was close by, all he wanted to do was make sure she was safe and happy, and protect her from the suffering and distress that this island brought to her. Physical intimacy with her was far more than he would have expected to have with her, but it brought him great gratification to have them share mutual affections for one another. Still, he knew they had to be careful; she had informed him that contraceptives were not given to unmarried women unless necessary for other medical purposes, and even then they were a last resort. He also doubted the effectiveness of the herbs she told him of that supposedly prevented pregnancy when they were made into a tea and drank every night. The last thing either of them needed was for her to become with child when her body could barely take care of itself.

After reading for a few hours at home, he left the house and made his way to the library. It was near the time when Alisha would be ending her work day.

* * *

Alisha finished her shift at the library by replacing the last few books on a shelf. Throughout the day she was beaming with joy, and not even the glares and gossip could damper her happiness. Even waking up next to him and seeing his face as the first sight of her day filled her with joy. She looked forward to many more days by his side.

Still, a hint of doubt lingered with her: Was she making a mistake jumping into a relationship like this so quickly? Was she just a foolish, naïve girl for losing her chastity to him just because he was kind to her? And what exactly where these feelings she had for him? She cared for him very much, that she was certain of; she loved being by his side, talking to him, and never wanted to be without him. But did she love him…?

She couldn’t believe she was even considering the idea; just a few months ago, he was a stranger, and now she was seriously questioning if what she felt for him was love. But how else could she describe what she felt for him? She felt as though she could trust him with any secret, and confide any insecurity she had to him. And she couldn’t imagine being physically intimate with anyone but him. Still, she wondered if it was too soon to describe the feelings she had for him as love…

After placing a book into her satchel, she saw Vergil step through the doors. She smiled at him as she felt her heart beating faster than she thought possible.

“Vergil!” she said as she approached him. “What are doing here?”

“Your work day is over, correct?” he asked. “I thought you would like it if I walked you home.” She looked surprised for a moment before smiling once more as she took his arm.

“Thank you.”

The sun had begun to set as they walked home, bathing the town in a beautiful golden light. She leaned her head against his shoulder as she enjoyed the calm atmosphere, watching as people made their last minute shopping trips before heading home. She certainly wouldn’t mind having more moments like this…

Almost as soon as she closed the door when they arrived home, his lips were on hers. It startled her for a moment, but she quickly welcomed his kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck, his tongue caressing her mouth as he pulled her in close. Her eyes closed as she felt a warm sensation wash over her. After a moment, he pulled away.

“Did you miss me that much?” she asked as she pulled off her cowl. He gave her a somewhat apologetic look.

“Sorry,” he replied. She giggled in response as she touched his cheek.

“There’s no need to be sorry about something like that. Anyways, why don’t you get changed and we can have some more time together before bed?” She gave his a quick kiss before heading to the kitchen.

After dinner, she brought him over to the sofa with her. She tried to get him to relax because he seemed so tense, and he eventually relented by resting his head against her lap as his body lay across the sofa.

“You should take more time to relax once in a while,” she said as she combed her fingers through his hair. “You always seem to be busy…”

She began humming as she watched the evening news, stroking his hair as he took a glance at the television.

“Is there anywhere in particular you wanted to go when you leave here?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she replied. “I’ve only seen what it’s like outside of this island from pictures and on the news. Where did you live, Vergil?” He was silent for a moment before he responded.

“It was someplace quiet,” he said. “There was a cabin by a lake I used to spend time at as well. If you so desire, I can take you there when everything is done here.” She looked down at him and smiled.

“That sounds wonderful.”

Later that night she went to the bedroom, with Vergil joining her. Almost as soon as she was close enough to the bed, he gently pushed her onto the mattress as he pressed his mouth against hers. He devoured her moan as she held him tight, his hand wandering to her breast and giving it a gentle squeeze.

As she began loosening and bow at her neck and unbuttoning the front of her dress, he stopped her hands with his own.

“Alisha,” he said.

“Yes?” He looked nervous before he began speaking to her.

“I just want you to know that…” He tried to continue, but it sounded as though the words were caught in his throat. “I don’t want you to think this is… insignificant.” She smiled at him as she stroked his cheek and kissed him. She had been told many times that giving herself to a man that wasn’t her husband was squandering her virtue. But how could sharing something so wonderful with someone who cared for her this much, and she to him in return, be wrong?

It did not take long until their clothes were left a heap on the floor. His kissed every inch of her body, and ran his calloused fingers across each dip and curve. She could feel jolts of pleasure rush between her legs with every one of his touches, moaning and gasping with every breath. She whimpered when he entered her, sparks of euphoria erupting throughout her body as he slowly began to thrust.

“Vergil…” she sighed as he fondled her breast. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to focus only on this indescribable pleasure he was giving her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, coaxing him to go deeper. Feeling him so close to her, the way he held her as he made certain she was comfortable, the sound of his groans next to her ear… she was more than happy to share this only with him.

Tomorrow was her day off… which meant that they would have a very long night all to themselves.


	10. Secrecy

It was past midnight as Alisha sat in bed, and Vergil was still in his room reading. He had said that he had quite a bit of research to catch up on, but he had been reading all day since this morning, only taking occasional breaks. And now it was late at night, and he still showed no signs of stopping. So she stepped out of bed and made her way to the entrance of his room, where he was still intently focused on the book he was reading.

“Vergil,” she said.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Is everything all right? It’s getting late.”

“Sorry; just a few more minutes and I’ll be joining you.” He turned his head away from her and resumed reading.

That was what he said an hour ago as she was preparing for bed. If she took his word for it, he’ll probably end up falling asleep at his desk. It seemed she needed to take a different approach…

“Well, all right,” she said as she unbuttoned the front of her nightgown and stepped closer to him. “But if you don’t come to bed soon…” She slipped the nightgown off her body and over her head, and draped it over his shoulder so that it hung down in front of him, which clearly caught his attention. Then she leaned in close, until her lips were at his ear. “…I might fall asleep before you do.”

She placed a kiss at his temple before heading back to her room. When she took a quick glance behind her, she saw that he was closely examining the nightdress that was still on his shoulder, considering her offer. Luckily, she didn’t have to wait long for an answer, because before she could get back into bed, he was pressing her body against his, kissing her neck as one hand groped at her breast while his free arm held her in place at her waist.

“I thought you said you’d be a few more minutes,” she said as she pressed her back against his chest.

“I did,” he replied. Then his hand wandered between her legs and began rubbing her clitoris from the outside of her underwear, which made her whimper and grab at his arm with both hands. “But I changed my mind.” He guided her to the bed and laid her down so that her upper body was laying perpendicular across the mattress. Then he dropped to his knees and placed himself between her legs. She watched as he took the waistband of her underwear in his hands and pulled them down her legs, before letting them fall to the ground.

A breathless moan escaped her lips when she felt him rub her clitoris between his fingertips, which made her fingers curl into the bed sheets. So slow were his movements, but it sent heat rushing throughout her body with each passing, agonizing second. She could feel her entrance becoming wetter as he increased the pressure of his fingers, and her legs tightened around his head as she bit her bottom lip.

She nearly screamed when he replaced his fingertips with the tip of his tongue, her eyes squeezing shut as her legs clenched around his head. Her head was beginning to feel dizzy as he toyed with her clit with his tongue, but she refused to even think about asking him to stop as pleasure boiled through her veins.

He eventually removed his tongue before using his fingers to open up her drenched folds, and she watched as he admired how wet he made her. She was still a bit embarrassed to have him so closely examine her intimate regions, but she was far too gone in her lust to care.

She cried out his name when she felt his tongue delve inside of her. She unintentionally bucked her hips upwards, and he responded by roughly grabbing her hips and holding her in place. The sound of her panting and lewd, wet noises filled the quiet bedroom, and he seemed intent on keeping the excruciating pleasure last as long as he could.

“Vergil…” she moaned. She felt an intense jolt of pleasure when he hit a particular spot, but he kept his pace agonizingly slow. “Please…”

She swore she saw a wicked glint in those pale blue eyes before he incessantly ran his tongue against that sensitive spot again. A knot in her stomach began to tighten as he used his mouth to pleasure her, and she couldn’t hold back her scream when he used the palm of his hand to rub against her clitoris.

A few seconds later, she came with a loud cry, her vision turning white as she felt him drink up her fluids. Her entire body was shuddering, and she felt as though she was caught in a wave of endless euphoria.

A moment later, her body began to relax as he stood back to his feet, allowing her to catch her breath as he began undressing. She still felt a bit shaky, but even though she had came just a moment ago, she wanted more, and she felt her mouth water at the sight of his naked body.

He positioned her so that she was on her hands and knees, and she soon felt his weight above her.

“Are you ready?” he asked her. She quickly nodded her head in response.

A shaky moan rose from her throat when she felt him push inside, burying himself to the hilt. Slowly, he pulled himself out until the head remained, before pushing inside once more, groaning as he enveloped himself inside her. Her eyes practically rolled back as he repeated his thrusts, tiny moans escaping her as she pushed back against his pelvis.

Then all at once his pace quickened, and he growled as he rammed into her heat. The suddenness of his thrusts made her arms give out beneath her, but he held up her rear as he relentlessly dove into her. She was completely helpless to his lecherous whims in this state, and she gladly allowed him to turn her into an incoherent mess, feeling another climax rapidly building.

She screamed into her pillow as she came again, her passage clenching around his length as he kept thrusting into her. Her eyes were beginning to water with tears as her body became overwhelmed, and she heard his groans becoming more intense.

Just when it was becoming too much, he withdrew from her, and she felt his hot seed cover her back as she was finally able to fully lie on the bed. A few seconds later, he stopped, leaving streaks of white across her skin.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Good,” she sighed. “Very…”

He stepped out of the bedroom to retrieve a towel before cleaning her, gently rubbing her back until she was dry. After he placed the towel in the hamper, he joined her beneath the covers, holding her close to him.

“Vergil,” she said, “why don’t we spend some time out tomorrow?”

“What do you mean?”

“We don’t really leave the house except for work and chores. I thought it might be nice to spend some time out of the house for fun.”

“All right; I’ll let you decide then.” She kissed his cheek before closing her eyes.

* * *

The next day in the early afternoon, Alisha led him through town. She said that there was a forest clearing where there were no demons, and it was a popular place to visit for those that wanted to be around nature. Vergil was not exactly accustomed to pleasure outings, but he didn’t want to displease her, so he accepted her request without question.

When it looked like they were almost at their destination, she suddenly stopped, and looked into the distance.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“It’s that place,” she said. He looked into the same direction as she was and saw two large buildings that looked like they were attached to one another. The one on the right looked simple, yet elaborate, and the other looked plain and unremarkable. “That’s the convent where the nuns live. And next to it is…” She suddenly turned her head away, looking quite uncomfortable. He could only imagine the unpleasant memories that were beginning to resurface. He knew that it would be impossible to completely erase the pain that she endured under such abuse. But at least he was able to give her some comfort, small is it may be. 

Gently, he took her hand in his.

“That place won’t be able to hurt you anymore,” he said. “I’ll never let it happen.” She gave him a small smile before guiding him again.

They soon arrived at the woods, where there were already a few people out and about enjoying the day. The area was surrounded by trees that shaded them from the sun, and there were a few wildflowers in bloom. They both sat down at a nearby wooden bench.

“It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?” she said. “It’s been a while since I’ve been here…” She leaned against his side, and he would be lying to himself if he said he did not enjoy the feeling of her weight against him. “When I first saw your face, I couldn’t believe how handsome you were; it almost made me afraid to talk to you. Well, that and you were a bit intimidating with how serious you always were.”

“Sorry,” he said. She chuckled at him before giving his hand a squeeze.

“Vergil, why won’t you tell me anything about your past?”

“There’s really nothing worth telling.”

“Of course there is; why wouldn’t there be?”

She was right, of course; he could tell her of the joy he felt when he was alongside his mother, and the sorrow he was overwhelmed with when she died. He could tell her of how he struggled to survive in an unforgiving world, relentlessly teaching himself to shun any and all weakness. Perhaps he could even tell her that he had a twin brother, who somehow didn’t understand why power is everything. And he wondered what her reaction would be if she discovered that he was the son of her Savior. But he dare not burden her with his struggles when she had already suffered so much, and place her in even more danger than he already was.

“There are some things that are better left unsaid,” he replied, trying to find the words that would appease her. But instead, she looked dejected.

“Do you not trust me, Vergil?”

“Of course I do,” he quickly answered.

“Then please, tell me something, anything about your past; you don’t have to tell me all at once, but please… I’ve already told you so much about my past; don’t I deserve the same from you?”

She was, again, correct; he knew it wasn’t fair that she divulge so much about her personal life to him while he refused to open up. It was selfish of him. But wouldn’t it also be selfish of him to share his pain with her, even if only a bit? How could he in good conscience fill her heart with more pain after all she’s been through?

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m being childish, aren’t I? I shouldn’t force you to tell me anything you don’t want to.”

“No… please, don’t be,” he replied. It seemed that in his attempts to shield her from any more sorrow, he made her feel regretful when she had no reason to be; perhaps he was just as much her weakness, as she was his.

A few seconds later, he suddenly felt a drop of water on the back of his hand. She seemed to notice this as well, and he saw another drop of water land on her nose.

“That’s strange,” she said. “It wasn’t supposed to rain today…” Not a moment after she said that, it began to downpour, and they were quickly soaked in the precipitation as they saw some people run to shelter.

He quickly pulled off the brown jacket he was wearing before placing it over her head, trying the shield her from the rain as much as he could. Then he guided her back home, holding her close to him to make sure she didn’t slip on the road or get drenched by an incoming car.

When they returned home, they both entered the bathroom to shed themselves of their wet clothing. As he was about to unbutton his white shirt, he caught her smiling at him in the mirror.

“What is it?” he asked as he turned around.

“Nothing,” she said, her smile unfading. “I just think you look nice with your hair down like that; it makes you look less serious.”

Of course; with his hair like this, he looked like the spitting image of his brother. Not that she would have known.

“I would rather not,” he replied as he quickly slicked his hair back to his preferred style. She giggled at him before she undressed, throwing her drenched clothes into the hamper.

Though their day out didn’t go quite as planned, they were still able to enjoy themselves at home, and the sound of the rain was rather relaxing. Nonetheless, Vergil’s habit of secrecy was still on their minds, even though the subject did not arise for the rest of the day. He hoped that she would find a way to forgive him for refusing her time and time again.


	11. Tenderness

The next morning, Vergil felt that Alisha was abnormally warm. When he looked at her face, he saw that she was quite pale, and her forehead was covered in a light layer of sweat.

“Alisha,” he said as he gently shook her shoulder. No response. “Alisha,” he called again, this time getting a response. She let out a pained moan as she slowly opened her eyes.

“Vergil…” she weakly said, her voice quiet and strained. “I… I think I’m sick…” Her stating the obvious might have been amusing if she wasn’t in such unfortunate circumstances. He doubted that getting soaked in the rain was a direct cause for her illness, though it likely didn’t help her condition either. She slowly tried to get out of bed, but she soon lost her balance. He caught her before she fell, and gently sat her back down on the mattress. “Could you… bring the phone over here so I can call the library and tell them I won’t be coming to work for a while?”

After she made her phone call, he asked her if there was anything else she needed. She told him that in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, there was a bottle of red liquid that would help prevent her fever from getting any higher, as well as a measuring cup to give her to correct dose. When he opened the cabinet, he saw that it was filled with a wide array of liquid and pill bottles. The one she asked for was only a quarter of the way full. When he opened the bottle to give her the dose she needed, he could smell a sharp, bitter scent. If her grimace was anything to go by, it probably tasted just as unpleasant.

“Is there anything else you need?” he asked.

“Not at the moment,” she replied. “But I will need more of that medicine soon… it’s at the pharmacy we pass on the way to church…” She soon fell asleep, her sickness already sapping away much of her energy.

While she was napping, Vergil went to the pharmacy to buy more of the medicine Alisha needed. When he returned, she was still asleep, and he sat on the bedside next to her; her forehead was still burning and damp as she moaned in discomfort.

He released a small sigh as he went into the bathroom to retrieve a cool washcloth; if she knew that he pitied her, she would almost certainly feel patronized by him. But how could he not pity her when he saw her like this? Not long ago, he would have found such weakness repulsive, and think that she was the epitome of the weakness of humans he so despised. But seeing the one he cared so dearly for lay in such a miserable state, knowing how delicate her health was… he detested how illness was the one thing that was impossible to protect her from.

But perhaps he could find a way to change that; he had no reason to find cures for ailments of the body, so he had no reason to search for one. But that didn’t mean such a cure did not exist. He may have to expand his research…

She had just woken up when he returned to the bedroom, giving him a small smile as he placed the cloth on her forehead. Now that she was awake, it was probably best that she have something in her stomach to start regaining her strength. He heated the broth that she said was left in the cabinet on the stove. When even sitting upright in bed made her feel dizzy, he carefully spoon fed her. After a few spoonful’s, she insisted that she couldn’t drink any more. It worried Vergil that she wasn’t eating as much as she should, but he didn’t want to force her, lest she vomit it back up. So he placed the remainder of the broth in the refrigerator, hoping that her appetite would improve soon.

“Vergil,” she said when he returned. “Do you think you could read something to me? My father used to read poetry to me when I was ill, and his voice helped me feel relaxed…”

He went to the bookshelf in the living room to retrieve three books of poetry anthology before going back into the bedroom. He began with opening the book _Songs of Innocence and Songs of Experience_ , and a bookmark fell from between the pages he opened. When he looked at the page that he marked, he saw the poem “The Lily” printed on the paper. He decided that it would be a good place to start.

_The modest Rose puts forth a thorn,_

_The humble sheep a threat'ning horn:_

_While the Lily white shall in love delight,_

_Nor a thorn nor a threat stain her beauty bright._

“That was always one of my favorites,” she said. “I remember first taking a liking to it as a child, because I always loved lilies. Of course, now I can better appreciate its meaning…”

For the next fifteen minutes he slowly paced around the room as he read various poems, trying to make his voice sound calming to her. When he looked back over towards her, he saw that her eyes were shut as she lay still. She was probably sleeping again. He closed the book and sat at her bedside.

“You are my only joy,” he whispered in her ear. “And one day, illness will be nothing more than an unpleasant memory for you.” He gently kissed her forehead before going back into the living room to return the books.

The fact that he was capable of such tenderness was a surprise to him; he was so adamant in hiding any and all vulnerability, that he thought he had forgotten what gentleness felt like, and that he was no longer able to show or feel any affection. But now he felt that he was overflowing with affection towards her, and always wanted to ensure that she knew what he felt for her. He often wondered if he was incorrect in how he showed his endearment towards her, but she always appeared to eagerly accept his love. He only hoped that what they shared would be here to stay…

* * *

Illness was nothing that Alisha was a stranger to, but that didn’t make the experience any more pleasant. What she had was just a virus, no doubt, but every time she was afflicted with one, it felt as though every ounce of energy had been drained from her body. And if that wasn’t enough, it often came with a grueling headache, and practically nonstop coughing by day two. Perhaps the worst part was that she couldn’t get up and walk around as usual for a week.

Today was day four, and while her body still ached, she was at least able to sit up in bed and eat small meals. She felt guilty that Vergil was attending to all of her needs, but he told her that caring for her was his responsibility, and he wasn’t about to let her suffer.

After a dinner of a small bowl of broth and a slice of bread, she asked if he could draw her a bath, as it had been almost a week since she last bathed. After a few minutes, he gently picked her up from the bed and carried her to the bathroom, knowing that she was still quite weak and lightheaded when she stood. When they were in the bathroom, he removed her clothes before carefully placing her in the tub. Being submerged in the warm water immediately helped soothe her aching body, and it felt as though the heat was melting away the pain.

“Is everything all right?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied as she leaned back. “Thank you.” He removed his coat and set it to the side before taking a washcloth from a nearby shelf, soaking it in the water, and placing some liquid bath soap on it from the dispenser. She was not expecting him to wash her, but she greatly enjoyed his soft touch. She could still recall how during her imprisonment, a nun would use a coarse brush to scrub at her skin. They said it was to “chasten her tainted flesh”. It was degrading, to say the least, to have a stranger look at and roughly handle her naked body.

But Vergil… he never made her feel humiliated, and she always felt sheltered by him presence. And he was so gentle with the way he carefully massaged her body with the washcloth, occasionally prompting her to move. He even washed her hair by soaking it with a cup and gently massaging the shampoo into her scalp. She never would have thought such a simple gesture could make her feel so loved…

When she was finished bathing, he pulled the stopper from the tub, removed her, and dried her with a fresh towel. Then he carried her to the bedroom before placing her on the bed and giving her one of her nightgowns from the dresser.

“I’ll join you soon,” he said before placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving. She pulled on her nightgown and crawled under the covers. Perhaps there was a silver lining to getting sick…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird that I almost don't want to write the inevitable sad/bittersweet ending? Oh well, at least I've got AU, right?


	12. A Day of Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much 80% smut, lol.

When Alisha had finally made a full recovery, they decided to try have an outing together again. This time she suggested someplace indoors, specifically a small café that served various blends of coffee and tea, as well as light meals.

As soon as they entered, Vergil could immediately smell the warm scent of brewing beverages. The building was well light from the light pouring in through the windows, and several arrangements of round tables and chairs were placed across the hardwood floor. As they both made their way to a table next to a window, he saw Alisha catch a glimpse of two women whispering to one another as they barely hid their glances towards her while they left the café. She let out a small sigh as she fixated her gaze towards her lap.

“They aren’t worth your time,” he said.

“I know,” she replied as she looked back up at him. “But it’s still hard to ignore…” He reached his hand across the table and took her hand in his.

“I’ll take you away from here soon,” he said. “I promise.” She smiled at him before a waitress came over to their table to take their orders.

As much as he wanted to take her away from Fortuna as soon as possible, there was still much left he needed to do here; there was a thousand year’s worth of history that this island had, and he barely scratched the surface. He felt guilty for forcing her to stay here, even if she said that she was happy as long as he was with her. But the more information he had, the stronger he could become, so that he could protect her from any and all harm.

The atmosphere was quite calming as they had their lunch, and the tea had a pleasant taste. He was also was relieved to see that Alisha was looking well after her illness.

“Do you have any plans of what you want to do when you leave here?” Vergil asked. She nodded her head in response.

“Yes,” she said. “For a little while I was learning how to be an English tutor while I worked at the library. Of course, no one would want to hire me to be around their children now… but once I leave I’d like to try to start up again. What about you?”

“I haven’t decided yet; but I can assist you in any way I can.” She smiled at him before taking another sip of her tea. What he said, of course, was only half the truth; after he had finished his business in Fortuna, he was planning on meeting with Arkham to raise Temen-ni-gru and gain the strength of his father. He couldn’t tell her that, of course; even if she believed him, making his plans known to her would be dangerous, for there was no doubt Arkham would be less than pleased if he discovered that someone else was aware of their scheme. Still, this mission was of upmost importance if he wanted to keep her safe. Besides, he would simply eliminate him once he outlived his usefulness, something that Arkham was almost certainly planning to do; Vergil would just have to beat him to it.

After lunch, they went to the marketplace so that Alisha could buy the groceries she needed. After buying a bag full of vegetables, he carried them in one arm as she held his free hand while they walked home.

* * *

After arriving home and putting away the groceries, Alisha spent some time sitting in Vergil’s lap as he sat on the sofa, her legs stretched out across the cushions. She leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as one of his arm wrapped around her waist while his free hand gently stroked her hair.

_“E'en as a lovely flower,_

_So fair, so pure thou art;_

_I gaze on thee, and sadness_

_Comes stealing o'er my heart._

_My hands I fain had folded_

_Upon thy soft brown hair,_

_Praying that God may keep thee_

_So lovely, pure and fair.”_

She lightly giggled at him as he gave her a squeeze with his arms.

“I wouldn’t have guessed you were a romantic,” she teased.

“Is it that surprising?” he asked.

“Well, can you blame me when I’m so used to seeing you so aloof?”

She caught a faint glimpse of a dark gleam in his eye before she felt his hand furl up her skirt until it was bunched above her knees, and she shivered in delight when he ran his hand along her stocking clad leg from below the knee all the way up to her naked thigh. A gasp escaped her when she felt his finger slip beneath her underwear and rub it along her slit. She could already feel him becoming hard against her rear.

“Do you still think I’m aloof?” he muttered in her ear as she felt herself becoming wetter at his touch. Before she could answer, she let out a breathy moan when she felt his finger enter her, which made her grip her fingers into his coat. Each time she tried to speak, her words melted into needy panting as he slowly curled his finger, rubbing against her most sensitive region.

“Your presence is rather distracting,” he said as he pushed in a second finger, which made her whimper. “I came here for research, and yet I’m constantly drawn to you… you make it very hard to focus sometimes…” He tilted his head downward to gently suck at her neck, making her clench around his fingers. “What do you think of that?”

“I…” she said with a shaky voice as he refused to stop his movements inside of her. She was so close to the edge, and yet he had her trapped. The soft pink of cheeks were now a bright crimson as her passage was making his fingers completely drenched. “I think…” She released a broken moan when he pressed his fingers at just the right angle. “I think… you… enjoy it… the way I distract you…”

Not a second later she shrieked in pleasure when he gave his fingers a rough thrust upwards, hitting the bundle of nerves that nearly made her climax in that very moment. But he was far from finished; he continued thrusting inside of her, making sure to hit that spot each time, drawing out her sweet cries of delight.

“You’re right,” he said as he admired her trembling form. “I enjoy seeing you like this immensely.”

A few seconds later, she climaxed in his lap with a breathless moan, soaking his fingers in her fluids as her body tensed in his embrace. Waves of pleasure overwhelmed her senses, and her vision turned white as her eyes squeezed shut. After a moment, she began to relax again, and she felt him withdraw his fingers before both arms held her tight, and he left a kiss at the crown of her head.

“Would you like to continue this later tonight?” he asked. She enthusiastically nodded her head in response.

She did not know if it was his nurturing of her while she was ill that was the cause of this, or if it the mood had simply hit him particularly hard that day. All she knew was that he was _very_ passionate with her this evening. For a moment she thought he was going to tear her clothes off with how impatient he seemed, even with her trying to get undressed as quickly as she could. Not that she minded; his hands groped across her body, and even though he had already pleasured her earlier, it did not take long for her to become wet again.

He entered her with a hard thrust, making her scream as he held her down on the bed by her wrists, as though he thought she would escape him if he didn’t. She watched as he intently stared at her body as he groaned with each thrust, and she could see a light layer of sweat beginning to form at his forehead. Faster and harder he pushed into her, making her body completely compliant to his desires as she felt a burning hot coil tightening in her stomach. She threw her head back with a loud moan when she felt a particularly strong jolt, and she eagerly anticipated her second climax of the night…

Then she saw a bright burst of energy, which felt hot against her skin, and for a quick second she couldn't see anything but light. When her vision cleared, she still saw Vergil above her.

In his demon form.

She yelped as she instinctively back away from him on the mattress, and a second later she saw him revert to his human form. Her heart felt as though it would beat out of her chest as she tried to catch her breath, and he looked as surprised as she was.

“Are you all right?” he said as he touched her cheek. She quickly nodded her head in response. “I’m sorry; I had no idea that this could happen. Are you sure you’re not hurt?”

“I’m fine,” she said as she touched his hand. Despite the initial shock, she wasn’t repulsed by what happened; after all, she knew it was still him, and it was not long ago that she happily embraced him while he was in his demonic form, knowing that he would never harm her.

In fact, she couldn’t say she disliked seeing him in his demon form above her; He certainly looked intimidating, but seeing him look so frightening while at the same time knowing that he would treat her with nothing short of the upmost care was… exciting, to say the least.

“We can stop tonight, if you wish,” he said.

“No,” she quickly replied. “Um… actually…” She turned her gaze downwards as embarrassment stole her words, too ashamed to even look at his face.

“What is it?”

“I was wondering if… we could continue while in your demon form.” She heard him make a noise that sounded as though something had gotten caught in his throat. “I’m sorry, that was foolish of me to request, wasn’t it?”

“No,” he quickly replied. “It’s just… I hadn’t really considered becoming intimate in such a way. And I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Well, we can take it slowly… that is, if you’re willing.” There was a pause for a moment as he considered her proposal, and she was worried that she made things very awkward for them.

“If that’s what you wish,” he finally said, “then I need you to immediately tell me if you’re in any discomfort.”

“Yes, of course.”

After a moment of hesitation, she saw him revert to his demon form before he climbed back on the bed. It was still a bit frightening to see him like this while she was so vulnerable, but she was soon overwhelmed with excitement at this new experience; she couldn’t help but notice how warm his body was now, and how firm his plates were when she ran her hand against him. She shivered in delight when she felt his hand slowly run down her breasts, and she braced herself when she felt the tip of his length push against her entrance.

She gasped when he pushed in all the way with a loud groan, feeling stretched to her very limit.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied. “Please… keep going.”

He obliged her request as he slowly began to thrust, making her moan each time he filled her to the hilt. Gone was what little shame she had left as her body felt only pure ecstasy, reveling in how she could feel ridges rub against her walls. His hands were kept firmly in place on the mattress, ensuring that he wouldn’t hurt her, but it did nothing to stop his increasing speed and force as she wrapped her legs around him, loving how his plates felt when they were against her skin. Sweat glistened across her body as he pounded into her tight sheath, crying out in bliss as her arms tightly embraced him, his almost feral growls sending a chill down her spine.

Her fingers dug into his sturdy plates when she came, anchoring herself to him as she drowned in pleasure. Her throat was beginning to feel hoarse from crying out so much, but that mattered not to her as she felt him continue to thrust into heat. Tears began welling in her eyes as the sensation became too much, and yet she eagerly accepted it all.

A moment later, he withdrew from her, and it was not long until she was completely covered in his seed as it shot across her body. He groaned as his hot semen coated her from her neck, breasts, and down to her stomach, covering her in white. She could not help but feel a strange sense of pride as he covered her completely, knowing that her body had given him this release.

When he was finally finished, he reverted to his human form before fetching a towel from the bathroom to clean her.

“Was everything all right?” he asked as he wiped her down.

“Mm… yes…” she sighed as the soft towel rubbed at her skin. When she was fully dried, he placed the towel in the hamper before joining her in bed, pulling her exhausted, limp body against his, and he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. “Vergil?” she asked.

“Yes?”

“I don’t suppose you’d be willing to do that again in the future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is called "E'en as a Lovely Flower" by Heinrich Heine, translated by Kate Freiligrath Kroeker.


	13. Feelings in Full Bloom

One night, when it was quite late, Vergil was awoken by a peculiar sound. He was a light sleeper, so despite the noise not being very loud, it quickly woke him up from his sleep. As he opened his eyes, he realized the sound was Alisha crying right next to him. When he looked down at her, he saw that tears were streaming down her cheeks, and a distressed look was on her face, as though something had trapped her and she could not escape.

“Alisha,” he said as he gently shook her shoulder, but her eyes remained shut as she continued weeping. “Alisha…” For a few moments he kept shaking her body and firmly repeating her name, urging her to awaken. Then her eyes suddenly flew open as she gave a quiet gasp, looking slightly confused as she looked around her dark surroundings.

“Vergil…” she said as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. “I’m sorry… did I disturb you?”

“No; I was just worried. You were crying in your sleep.” She sighed in disdain for herself.

“I see… it was another nightmare of that place… I used to have them more often, but now I don’t as much. Still, whenever I do have them, they’re usually very vivid. But I’m all right now.”

“Do you need anything?” She shook her head.

“I’ll just try to go back to sleep.” She cuddled close to his chest as one arm wrapped around her body, while his free hand gently stroked her hair in an attempt to soothe her.

Even in her sleep, she could not escape the horrors that she experienced. How many nights had she suffered alone, crying in her sleep with no one to wake her from her nightmares, or to comfort her when she awakened? Well, he was here now; and he would make sure to chase her nightmares away, even if it happened every night. Though he was regretful that he could not protect her in her dreams, he could at least reassure her that he would be here for her when she returned to the waking world.

* * *

Today was a day off for Alisha, and she used that time to do some chores around the house that she needed to catch up on. After doing a bit of dusting, she gathered the bed sheets together in the laundry basket and placed them in the washing machine. When they were washed and dried, she took them from the dryer and made her way into the living room. With a tired sigh, she placed the basket on the floor and sat down on the sofa so that she could catch her breath.

“Let me finish this,” Vergil said as he left his room.

“Oh, that’s not-“ Alisha said, but he already took the basket from the floor and carried it into their shared bedroom. From where she was sitting, she could see him replacing the light beige sheets on the bed.

She smiled as she thought about how much had changed between them; just a few months ago, they were barely speaking to each other, and now they were living together as intimate partners, almost as a husband and wife would… how funny that would be, to call him her husband…

As the weeks passed since their romantic feelings for one another came to light, the more she pondered on if she truly felt love for him. She felt safe when he was near, with how he comforted her when she had nightmares and when he shielded her from the prying eyes of the other citizens. And she loved how gentle he was when he nurtured her when she was ill, doing so much to make sure her pain was eased as much as possible… she wished that there was a way she could comfort him in the same way he did for her. If she told him that she loved him, would that at least be a start?

But what if he didn’t feel the same way? Even though she wanted to tell him how she truly felt, she also didn’t want to lose what she already had with him if he didn’t return her feelings. And what if it turned out that she didn’t love him in the way she thought she did, and that she was just a foolish girl who didn’t understand her own feelings? Still, keeping quiet about what she felt was only giving her more stress, even if the fear of what his reaction would be was frightening her just as much.

He must have taken notice of her troubles because as they sat at the dinner table he asked if something was bothering her.

“Everything’s fine,” she replied with a smile. “Just a lot on my mind…”

Late at night, he held her in his embrace as they lay in bed, quietly enjoying one another’s presence before they went to sleep. This was the perfect time; they were both relaxed and undistracted. What she was about to say was nerve wracking, but this time she wasn’t going to hold back on expressing how she felt. After a moment of preparation, she finally spoke.

“Vergil,” she said.

“What is it?”

“I…” She took a deep breath, and tried not to focus on how much her body felt as though it was trembling, or how her nerves were trying to take away her ability to speak. “I… I love you.”

For a few seconds he said nothing, and she was already beginning to regret her confession as silence lingered in the bedroom. Was he trying to find the right words to let her know that he didn’t love her in return, and that she had spoken too soon? Did she just ruin the happiness they had together?

Then he suddenly squeezed her tight, trapping her in his arms so that she couldn’t move. He was holding her so firmly that she thought if he held her any tighter, he would squeeze the air out of her lungs.

“Vergil?” she said. “Are you all right?”

“I… I’m fine,” Vergil responded. He did not look down at her, but she could hear that his voice was shaking, even though it was clear he was trying to hide it. She tried to look up at him, but the way he was holding her prevented her from doing so, and he was resting his chin at the crown of her head for good measure. “Alisha… I…”

She heard him try to continue to speak, but something prevented him from voicing his thoughts. Was he feeling nervous, too? Or was it something else? But it didn’t matter; even without words, she finally had the answer to what it was that he felt for her, and it was more than she could have hoped for, feeling as though her heart would burst in joy.

“It’s okay, Vergil,” she said, her voice calm and relaxed. “I know…” She felt him place a kiss at her hair, and a small smile graced her lips as her eyes began to water.

How strange… for a moment, she thought she felt a drop of wetness land in her scalp.


	14. Celebrating Together

_“I love you…”_

Those were the words that incessantly repeated in his mind for the past several days. He pondered if what he had heard was merely a dream conjured from his deepest desires. But the following morning after her confession, she greeted him with “good morning, my love,” which confirmed that what he had heard was real. What a fool he was, to not be able to voice his feelings for her in return. But he took some comfort in knowing that she could sense what he couldn’t put into words.

Being in love… how terrifying it was.

Nothing had come even close to frightening him since he was a child; fear was a sign of weakness, and he refused to let his enemies have the upper hand by showing even the slightest bit of fear. And yet, these newly discovered feelings he felt for her was the only thing that had awakened his fear. How kind, compassionate, and beautiful she was, how full of joy he felt when he saw her happy, how he wanted to give her everything she could ever ask for and more…

How easy it would be for her life to end.

She was so delicate and fragile, even more than any human he had ever met, which made it all the more easy for her to meet her demise. Even though he was stronger than he had ever been, it wasn’t enough; the only way she could truly be safe is if he had strength beyond comprehension, so that he could destroy any threat that crossed her path. Even when he gained the strength that he father was feared for, he would continue the search for more, until even a god would bend at his strength. Perhaps by then he would have found a way to cure her body of its weakness, so that she would never have to worry about illness threatening her life.

Today, he spent some time fighting demons in the Mitis Forest, using combat to release some of the stress that had been accumulating. Once he had a bit of a reprieve, he searched the grounds until he found the patch of white lilies he saw some time ago. The other day, while he was reading one of Alisha’s father’s notebooks, a slip of folded paper fell from between the pages and landed on the desk. A date was written on it, with the note “pick up book for Alisha’s birthday tomorrow.”

He crouched down in front of the flowers before neatly and evenly cutting them at the stems with his blade. While the weather in the town had been growing chillier, the forest had a permanent tropical climate, which made it an ideal environment for vibrant flowers to grow throughout the year. Had he known earlier when her birthday was, he would have prepared something more, but he hoped that she would enjoy some fresh flowers nonetheless.

* * *

Alisha rinsed her mouth at in the bathroom sink after she had vomited. It hadn’t been too long since the last time she was ill, but perhaps it was just another small stomach virus that was making its way through town, or even some disagreeable food that she ate. She would have to check the refrigerator later.

After cleaning herself up, she heard a knock at the door; it must have been Vergil returning from his demon hunting. When she opened the door, she saw him with a bit of shy look on his face, and a slight tint of pink in his cheeks.

“Alisha,” he said in a low voice. “I… I read one of your father’s notes that said when your birthday was and…” He slowly raised his hand to present her a bundle of bright white lilies in perfect bloom. “Here.” 

“Oh, Vergil, these are beautiful,” she said with a bright smile as she took the flowers from his hand. “Thank you.” She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek before heading to the kitchen to take a vase from one of the cabinets. She inhaled their aromatic scent, taking in how sweet they smelled. “When was your birthday, Vergil?”

“A while ago,” he replied.

“Well, why don’t we have a nice dinner tomorrow to celebrate both of our birthdays together? I can make a cake as well.”

“You don’t need to go out of your way for something like that.” She smiled at him as she placed the lilies in the clear vase of water.

“You don’t have to worry so much about that; it’ll be something nice.”

The next day, they went out to the market to buy fresh ingredients for the roast beef and potatoes, as well as for a chocolate cake, something she found was a favorite for both of them. When she returned home, she suddenly felt nauseous again, and she quickly handed Vergil the groceries she was carrying before running into the bathroom to vomit.

“Are you all right?” he asked as he peered into the bathroom.

“I’m fine,” she replied as she flushed the toilet.

“Do you not want to cook this tonight?”

“I’ll be fine; I’m just feeling a bit under the weather.”

Vergil assisted her in preparing the ingredients as he listened to her instructions. She still wasn’t feeling the best; there was a lingering sense of nausea and her head had a slight case of dizziness. But she kept it under control, lest she worry Vergil even more.

Their birthday dinner was calm and intimate, the lilies made for a pretty centerpiece on the table, and he told her that the food was delicious. The cake was moist and rich, and she was happy to celebrate her birthday with someone special; like nearly everything else, her past few birthdays were spent alone.

As she was putting away the leftovers, she suddenly felt very dizzy, as though someone had roughly shook her. She stumbled forward and grabbed onto the kitchen counter just as Vergil kept her from falling.

“Thank you,” she said as she stood upright. Even though she was now standing still, she was still feeling light-headed, and the fullness of her stomach wasn’t doing her any favors. “Could you help me to bed? It’s probably best I turn in early tonight.”

He guided her to the bedroom and made sure she didn’t collapse as she undressed and climbed into bed. Then he told her he would be up for a little while longer before he joined her, and left her to settle under the covers.

Vomiting two days in a row, lightheadedness, an upset stomach… all of these were symptoms of something she dreaded. Unfortunately, she couldn’t determine it based off of her monthly cycle because it was irregular since she was young. All she could do was pray that things would get better soon; she didn’t even want to think of how devastated she would be if she lost what she had with him.


	15. An Unexpected Addition

Vergil heard Alisha vomiting again as he sat in his room, the third day in a row she had done so. He feared for the worst as he stood from his desk and made his way into the bathroom to check on her; he could only imagine how much stress growing a child would be on her fragile body.

“Alisha, is everything all right?” he asked.

“Go away,” she said. When he entered the bathroom, he saw her kneeling in front of the toilet, breathing heavily.

“Are you ill? Do you need a doctor?” he asked as he reached down to touch her shoulder.

“I said go away!” she cried as she swatted his hand away.

“Alisha, if you’re ill then-“

“I’m pregnant!” She quickly turned to face him, eyes fully welled up with tears as she struggled not to cry. “And… I won’t try to convince to you carry this burden… just please… take me someplace away from here before you leave me…”

So she had been suspecting the same thing; he wondered how many days she had done so.

“I suspected as much,” he finally said. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise.

“Wh… What?”

“I could tell something was different about your scent a few days ago. But it was so early that I didn’t know for sure.”

“Then… why are you still here?”

He let out a disappointed sigh. Did she really think so little of him?

“Did you truly think I would leave you after all of this? That after everything that’s happened, I would abandon you?”

“I…” He bent down by her side and slowly helped her to her feet before gently guiding her to the sofa.

“I’ll take you to a doctor tomorrow. In the meantime you should rest.”

Before she could say anything else, he went over to the phone and called the number that was written on a slip of paper that was labeled with “Doctor’s Office”. After scheduling an appointment for tomorrow afternoon, he returned to the sofa where Alisha was sitting, taking a seat next to her. She still looked as though she were in shock, something he supposed he couldn’t blame her for considering everything that happened in such a short amount of time.

“The appointment tomorrow is at 1:00 P.M.,” he said. For a moment she remained silent, and didn’t even turn to look at him.

“Are you sure that this is what you want?” she finally asked him. “It won’t be easy…” Surely she must have an idea of how physically difficult pregnancy would be for her. And yet, the first thing she told him was that it would be a difficult journey for his own sake.

“Yes, of course,” he replied.

“Then… we have to get married. Or else our child will be sent an orphanage.”

What a strange concept marriage was; for a long time, marriage was little more than contracts for political alliances, which stemmed into an obsession with restricting sexual activity within marriage even among common people. Even now, he had a difficult time fathoming the importance of marriage for so many people when it had become mostly a formality, at least from his observations, and found the grand weddings that humans so enjoyed to be frivolous. Still, if Alisha had desired marriage with him, he would have done so once they were out of Fortuna, if it meant pleasing her.

But it seemed that there was a change of plans, since Fortuna was confined in more “traditional” ideals, something that he quickly learned after he was told of the punishment that “sinful” young women were put through. While he would have preferred not to force her to be married in a place she called her prison, he was willing to do whatever it took to keep the child she desired.

“Whatever it is you need, I’ll do it,” he said as he gently took her hand. “Because… I love you.” She finally turned to face him with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Alisha went to the doctor with Vergil the next day as scheduled. The physician looked suspiciously at them when she said that she was there because she was pregnant, but he looked less judgmental when his gaze turned to Vergil, who was left in the waiting room as she was being examined.

After a thorough examination, he led her back to Vergil to tell them of the results; she was around four weeks along, and because of her health, it was important that she have doctor’s appointments scheduled every two weeks. Additionally, it was imperative that she have as little physical and mental stress as much as possible, which meant that she would have to stop working at the library. And of course, traveling would be out of the question as well.

After the appointment, they went to the church in order to meet with the high priests in order to plan their marriage. She was quite uncomfortable to speak with the same people who condemned her a year ago, so Vergil spoke for her when they met with them. The high priest they spoke to gave them a scrutinizing gaze when Vergil told him they wanted to be married as soon as possible, but nonetheless scheduled the ceremony two weeks from that day.

It took a few days for Alisha to truly be happy to be carrying Vergil’s child; even though he had done so much for her, even intending on marrying her, she could not help but feel as though she was nothing but a useless burden to him. In the back of her mind, she wondered if he resented her for forcing him to take all of these measures for her. She didn’t want him to leave her, of course, but the thought of him staying with her only out of obligation and filled with resentment towards her was just as unpleasant.

But as the days passed, he was extremely attentive towards her, always asking if she needed anything and making sure she was eating enough. He also seemed to spend more time with her, such as sitting on the sofa next to her while he was reading instead of sitting at his desk as usual. And not once was there a hint of disdain in his voice or actions, nor was the love that he showed to her any less than before.

Eventually, she was able to smile at the thought of a child entering their lives; she would have a completely new life with a family of her own, where no one would know her past. They would raise the little life they created together, and make more joyful memories than she could count. She knew that the path ahead would be difficult, but as long as he was by her side, she knew that she would be happy.


	16. A New Beginning

Alisha sat at edge of the bed, her mother’s white lace wedding veil in her hands. Her parents were only about one year older than she was when they married, as was the typical way of life in Fortuna: court and marry young, then live a fulfilling life on their island, working hard, living piously, and raising a family without wanting more. Alisha, however, had other plans.

Her body was beginning to feel the typical pregnancy aches, and she was already becoming more fatigued just from her usual routines. But still, she was happy; in less than a year, she would have a child, and it would be the start of a family of her own. She knew people would talk once word got out that she married an outsider that she knew for a short time, especially once she started showing, but she refused to let them take away her happiness.

“Are you ready to go?” Vergil asked. He was standing at the doorway, dressed in her father’s black formal suit. Even though she often said he was handsome in his usual elegant blue coat, she nonetheless found the formal attire very attractive on him.

“I am,” she replied, but she remained seated as she took one more look at the delicate veil.

“Are you going to wear that?”

“I would like to, but… well, I don’t know if it would be right. After all, we are marrying because I’m carrying your child.” He sat by her side and placed his hand over hers.

“If that’s what you desire, then you shouldn’t pay mind to anyone who would object.” She smiled at him before opening a dresser drawer, taking a few hairpins, and pinning the veil into her hair in front of the full length mirror. After that, she joined Vergil as they walked to church.

The empty cathedral was quiet and peaceful as they stood with joined hands, the high priests overseeing their vows as the church was bathed in the afternoon light. They exchanged simple silver rings, a sign of their everlasting love and devotion to one another. Before she knew it, they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

Her smile never left her face as she returned home, walking hand in hand with her new husband. She gazed at the silver band on her finger as she sat on the sofa; the set she bought was rather inexpensive, for she didn’t want to squander too much of her addition funds, but nonetheless she wore the ring with pride.

She looked forward to many years as his wife.

* * *

Vergil assisted Alisha in searching through the attic for baby supplies from when she was an infant. She told him that her father was quite sentimental, and never had the heart to part with many of the objects from his daughter’s childhood. Vergil wondered if part of the reason why her father kept these items was because her parents were hoping to have a sibling for Alisha, but her mother died before that could happen.

Just as Alisha had told him, there were many items that were important for the child that was on the way: a white bassinet was placed in her father’s room, which would serve as a temporary nursery until it was safe for all of them to move. In some cardboard boxes were a set of bottles, a few blankets, and some books on childcare.

He began to wonder if his own mother was this sentimental; after all, she kept the wildflowers that he picked until they wilted, and always had his and his brother’s crude drawings decorating the house. Either way, it no longer mattered; they all would have been long destroyed by now.

“Vergil, look!” Alisha said. He turned around and saw her excitedly taking an old-looking camera from a box. “I almost forgot all about this. Why don’t we take a photograph together?”

“I’m afraid I’m hardly the most photogenic person,” he replied. Even as a child, he never cared for having his picture taken.

“That’s all right; I don’t have a single picture of you, and we should take one as a late wedding photo.”

“Well… all right.” With a smile, she took camera down the stairs, with Vergil taking the tripod that was lying on the ground. Then she set the camera up in her father’s room. When that was finished, she motioned him to stand next to the rocking chair as she set the timer before sitting in the seat. A few seconds later, there was a bright flash.

“I’ll get this developed tomorrow,” she said as she stood back up and took the camera. He returned the tripod to the attic before shutting the above door. He remembered the painting that was commission of his entire family that proudly hung in their home, a captured image of happier times. Perhaps some time in the future, he would find an artist who could properly capture his wife’s beauty and spirit. Or at least come close to it.

Alisha had gone to bed earlier than usual for the past few nights, something that was unsurprising to him. He gazed down at her sleeping form, having some reprieve from the constant aches her body suffered. This life was far from ideal, something he was well aware of. But in time he would become the most powerful demon hell and Earth had ever witnessed, and he could give her everything she wanted and more. And most of all, she would be safe, for incomprehensible power was the only way to protect anything.


	17. Insecurity

Living with a pregnant woman was… quite the experience, to say the least. He had read of the many side effects that came with pregnancy, but seeing them firsthand was something else entirely.

For one, she was eating a lot more than usual. That, of course, wasn’t the strange part; he was concerned with her weight since, despite eating a healthy diet, she was a bit underweight, so he was glad to see that her appetite wasn’t lacking while with child. What was unusual was the rather unique taste she had acquired: at breakfast, he caught her at the kitchen table with a handful of strawberries in a bowl, along with some black olives and honey. At dinner, she nonchalantly poured some maple syrup onto her slices of roast chicken and potatoes.

Which led to another new experience: out of pure concern for her, he asked if eating these strange combinations would make her more nauseous than she already was. Then she suddenly burst into tears, saying that he must find her repulsive for eating such strange foods and constantly vomiting. He quickly denied thinking such a thing, but she continued sobbing at the table, as though inconsolable. Then, as quickly as she started crying, she calmed down.

“I’m sorry,” she said as she wiped away her tears with a napkin. “I know that mood swings are common in pregnancy, but I didn’t realize they could be this extreme.”

None of these symptoms bothered him, of course; her well-being was his priority, and he would assist her in any way he could to make sure she was healthy. He had even taken up her shifts at the library so that they would have some income until she was healthy enough to move away from Fortuna. They were reluctant to have an outsider as one of their employees, but they cautiously allowed him to work for them, and he did the best he could to stay out of eyesight from as many people as possible. The pay was not much, as Alisha’s hours had been short given her health, but it would be enough to survive off of.

One evening, after spending some time slaying demons in the forest, he saw Alisha sitting on the sofa, quietly weeping. It did not seem to be a mere mood swing, as he could clearly see the distress on her face when he approached her, her cheeks bright red and eyes full of tears. She must have been crying for quite some time.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as he sat beside her.

“I… I don’t know if I can do this…” she replied as she tried to stay composed.

“What do you mean?”

“Look at me… I hardly had the energy to take care of myself… how will I be able to take care of a child? And what right do I have to be a mother when I’m trying to run away from my problems?”

“Alisha…” He took her hand in his, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Ever since he discovered she was pregnant, he felt a pang of guilt for placing her in such a risky situation; after all, it was both of them that made this child. But that was why he was determined to stay by her side. She was the first person he cared for this much in years, and selfish as it may be, he never wanted to live his days without her, and he would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

“Alisha, I told you I would never leave you, and I intend to make good on that promise,” he said. “This child is just as much mine as it is yours, and I’ll tend to both of you for whatever you need. And you’re not running away from your problems; you have every right to distance yourself from those that harmed you.” She was silent for a moment as she rubbed her nose with a tissue.

“Thank you… I’m still nervous about what’s to come, but you did make me feel a bit better… I’m glad that you’re here…” She leaned into his chest, and he held her in his arms. He did not consider himself a comforting person, but he was relieved that his words found a way to soothe her.

If only he could say the same for himself.

In truth, he was just as anxious as she was of being a parent; she at least had some domestic skills and a kind and nurturing disposition. Meanwhile, he detested interacting with others unless it was absolutely necessary, spent most of his life on the run, and for years desired only to acquire power by any means necessary. And now he was leaping head first into fatherhood… if anyone was ill-equipped to care for a child, it was him.

But he made sure to keep those insecurities to himself; Alisha had so much distress that culminated from the constant scorn of the citizens of Fortuna, and if he couldn’t be confident for her, then who would? He had already grown accustomed to hiding whatever pain he had in order to survive in this world, and he would continue to do so for her sake. No matter what may come, he would always be the person she could run to when life became too overwhelming.

* * *

Despite the less than pleasant experiences that came with pregnancy, Alisha was practically beaming with joy as she noticed her midsection becoming more rounded in the passing weeks; she was told that everything was going smoothly, and that so long as she continued to be careful, everything would be fine. Even though the idea of becoming a mother was still quite frightening to her, knowing that Vergil would be by her side made her feel at ease, and she was excited for the new life they would build together.

Vergil… that was another concern of hers: she was greatly appreciative that he cared so much for during her pregnancy, and that he reassured her that he would always provide for her. But she was displeased that he continued to hide things from her. She knew that he deserved privacy as much as the next person, but she was his wife; surely he should feel comfortable confiding anything in her.

But for as much as it frustrated her, more than that she felt saddened by his secrecy; he hardly ever smiled, even when they were alone. And when she looked into his eyes, she could sense that there was sorrow that he tried so hard to keep concealed behind his stoic façade. But despite his words, he was a bad liar.

“Vergil,” she said as they were both seated on the sofa. “Are you happy being with me?”

“Of course,” he replied.

“Then why do you always seem so sad?”

“I’m not; there’s just a lot a mind, just as there is for you. But you don’t need to worry about that.”

“Vergil, please… I know you want to be strong for me, but I know you’re hiding some kind of pain… please, just let me help you.” He released a small sigh as he stood from the sofa, prepared the replace his book back to her father’s room.

“Trust me… there are some things that are better left unsaid.” He left a kiss at her scalp before he returned the book.

_Vergil… why can’t you trust me?_


	18. Anxiety and Relief

Today, Alisha and Vergil discovered that they would have a son. As soon as she found out, she knew exactly what she wanted to name him: Augustine, after her beloved father. To her delight, Vergil agreed to the name, saying that he was glad to see that it was something meaningful to her.

Of course by this point, her belly had become quite swollen, something that did not go unnoticed to the citizens of Fortuna; even though she and her husband wore matching rings, she remained on the receiving end of hateful gazes and whispers. Even after she had done the “honorable” action of marrying her child’s father, their souls were still full of contempt for her, as though nothing could wash away the marks of her sins.

“Is that outsider truly the father?” a nosy woman asked Alisha while she was shopping at the general goods store.

“Yes, of course,” Alisha curtly replied as she wrapped her arm around her belly.

“How far along were you when you married?” another woman asked.

“Our child was conceived after our marriage.”

“Is that so?” asked a third “Because I was told you wanted to get married as soon as possible.”

“That’s none of your business!” Just then she felt Vergil’s hand firmly grip around hers, his face looking quite stern.

“We’re leaving now,” he quickly said before pulling her away. They left the store, leaving the gossiping women behind them. She was grateful that he decided to leave as quickly as he did; if one of the women were able to get another word in, Alisha feared that the collateral damage Vergil would have done to the shop would have been disastrous.

Nonetheless, any sorrow she may have felt from piercing gazes or poisonous words were dissolved when she thought of her child; his movements were tiny, but her heart fluttered each time she felt him stir within her womb. How she hoped he would look like his papa, especially his distinct white hair and blue eyes that she loved so much. Not only would he certainly be beautiful, but then no one would have any doubt that Vergil had fathered him. She wondered what sort of future was in store for their son, what kind of opportunities would find him when they were someplace new... She couldn't wait to hold him in her arms, to listen to his soft cooing, to kiss his tiny head... She knew that motherhood would not be easy, but as long as Vergil was by her side, she had no doubt that their family would be full of love and happiness.

But as time went on, she noticed that her husband was becoming more distant; he still eagerly helped her with any chores she needed to do, was always by her side, and held her close as he slept. But she also often saw him staring off into nothing, as though he was lost in his own little world. Whenever she caught a glimpse of his eyes, she could see sorrow and distress, and hardly a hint of joy. And yet, she could not determine what it was he was thinking of as his mind wandered. Even though she did not doubt his devotion to her, she nonetheless wondered if he was happy knowing that they were going to have a family of their own.

But she seldom bothered asking how he felt anymore; he would always give the same answers, the same responses that were meant to placate her, saying that some things were better left unsaid, or that her only concern she be that of her own well-being. Nonetheless, she hoped that one day he would open up to her, if only just a little bit…

* * *

Alisha had fallen ill with a fever.

Her sickness concerned Vergil more than usual, worried that her pregnancy would endanger her health more than usual. But then he was told that as long as she got plenty of rest and medicine, she would be recover in due time. So he would make sure to keep his eyes on her at all times.

How drastically his life had changed since he arrived in Fortuna; not so long ago, he made sure to keep any interactions with others brief, stole money right under people’s noses to survive, and ensured that he did not stay in one place for very long. Now he had a wife that was carrying his child, had legitimate employment, if only temporarily, and planned on settling down far away from here permanently once Alisha was healthy enough to do so. For most of his life, he lived only for himself, and now he understood what it was like to live for someone else… it was nothing short of frightening.

He was happy, of course, to have the woman he loved by his side, knowing that he would always have someone who cared for him so much in his life again, and though he was hardly what could be called “father material”, he was willing to do whatever it took to provide for their child. Perhaps this family was not what he intended, but his devotion to her was far too strong to turn away from.

It was exactly why he was so afraid.

He needed strength more than ever now; protecting himself had been one thing, but protecting another was far more than he anticipated. It was his duty now to protect his delicate wife and upcoming child from anything that would harm them, and he wasn’t about to abandon such responsibility. But how was he to balance providing for his family and gaining power? Both were important to one another, and yet he struggled to determine how he would be able to handle both at once. And knowing that Arkham was still on his back certainly didn’t help matters; he knew that he could only stall for time for so long, and that the human was just as determined as he was. Perhaps in time he would understand what he needed to do…

Just as he left the library in the early evening, a nearby voice quickly caught his attention.

“Ah, Lieutenant Julius, are you still planning on meeting us at the tavern later?”

Vergil immediately stopped in his tracks and turned his gaze towards two Holy Knights speaking to one another. 

“Indeed. In fact, I was just on my way there now.”

Lieutenant Julius… that was a name he couldn’t forget; ever since that day Alisha confessed to him she was punished for the crime of being forced upon by the married lieutenant, his held nothing but contempt for the citizens that would condemn her. And now the repulsive Holy Knight was right in his grasp… he hoped that his wife would forgive him for coming home late tonight.

He followed the lieutenant, making sure to look as inconspicuous as possible, until they reached the tavern he heard him speaking of. Vergil stayed nearby, yet out of sight, waiting until Julius would inevitably emerge. It was quite dark by then, but eventually the lieutenant left the bar, noticeably stumbling as he tried to make his way back home. Luckily for Vergil, Lieutenant Julius’ drunken state in addition to the cover of the darkness made the human an easy target.

Eventually, the inebriated fool wandered into any alleyway to vomit, which gave Vergil the perfect opportunity to grab him by the back of his collar and throw him to the ground.

“What the hell,” the lieutenant said. “Do you have any idea who I am?!” Vergil responded by giving him a firm kick in the stomach, making him cough up some more vomit onto the cobblestone. Tempting as it was, Vergil didn’t say a word as he picked him up by the collar once more and slam his head against the wall; he knew that doing anything that could identify himself would endanger both him and Alisha. But he also refused to stand by and let the Holy Knight go unpunished. Thankfully, the darkness of the alley provided adequate cover, even though he still had no trouble in letting the lieutenant feel his fury. A satisfied smirk spread across his lips as he heard every grunt of pain, the scent of the human’s blood exciting him even more.

After several minutes, Lieutenant Julius lay on the ground, groaning in agony as he was left a beaten mess. As much as he would have liked to give the same treatment to the lieutenant’s wife, Vergil knew that doing so was far too risky. For now, he would be satisfied in knowing that he could give some kind of punishment to the one that caused immeasurable distress to Alisha, after escaping it for so long. By tomorrow, most would likely assume that the lieutenant simply engaged in a drunken brawl that ended poorly.

After cutting open a portal, he returned home. It was nearly ten o’clock, and when he entered the bedroom, he saw that Alisha was fast asleep. He hoped that she had been asleep during the hours of his impromptu mission, and that she wasn’t worried for him. If asked anything of him tomorrow, he would simply find an excuse. For now, he would return his worries to helping her recover from her illness. But at least he found some satisfaction tonight.


	19. There For You

Today was Alisha’s first doctor’s appointment since recovering from her fever. Luckily, there was still nothing out of the ordinary for both her and her child. As her due date was steadily approaching, she was also told that it was ideal that she have a cesarean at the thirty-eighth week, which was the safest option for her to give birth given her health. It was hard to believe that in just a few short months, Alisha would be holding her and her husband’s child in her arms… she could hardly wait to see little Augustine take his first breath. Knowing that she was going to experience childbirth was something frightening as well, especially since she would be awake when she underwent the procedure, but she knew that it would be worth it all when she and her husband would finally have their little family.

As she and Vergil began to return home that afternoon, she noticed two people approaching the doctor’s clinic across from them. It was a woman who appeared to be helping a stumbling man walk to the office. Then she heard a familiar voice:

“I knew you shouldn’t have stayed out so late,” the woman said to her husband. Alisha turned her head to the voice and was surprised to see that the couple was Lieutenant Julius being assisted his wife, Gabriella. The lieutenant certainly looked worse for wear, and had his left arm in a sling, as well as some gauze taped to his cheek. It looked as though he wouldn’t be on duty again for quite a while.

“Vergil,” Alisha said as her brow furrowed. “Would you happen to know anything about that?” Her husband said nothing, but she already had her answer. She let out a small sigh as they continued on their way. “I have no pity or love for the lieutenant. But please, don’t do anything like that again; who knows what could happen if they suspect you had something to do with it?”

When they returned home, she resumed resting on the sofa as she usually did. Not having as much energy as she used to was something of a struggle, since she often had to take breaks more than usual. Because of that, she was limited to only taking short walks to get her exercise in, usually to do some shopping or go to church services. Even with her short routines, she would often come home fatigued.

Still, for as little movement as she was able to get in day to day, her child was quite active within her womb. Even at night, she would often feel him kicking and stirring, which gave her a bit of discomfort as she tried to sleep. But despite that, she usually enjoyed feeling his movements; it meant that he was healthy and well taken care of. She also read aloud to him in addition to her usual singing and humming, so that he could become accustomed to her voice, and encouraged Vergil to do the same. By now, she could also faintly feel the shape of her son's growing body when she ran her hand against her belly.

“Vergil, come and feel him,” she said as she guided his hand towards her womb while they lay in bed. A few seconds later, the child kicked against his father’s hand, which caught Vergil off guard, prompting a small giggle from Alisha. “And look, you can feel his head right here…” She carefully guided his hand across her belly, letting him feel how much his child had grown, her heart beating with excitement. “I’m so excited to meet him. What about you?”

“Yes, of course,” Vergil replied. She did not doubt his sincerity, but he still looked troubled as he allowed her to maneuver his hand, even as he pushed himself to give her a small smile. So she took her free hand and gently caressed his cheek.

“Everything will be fine, Vergil; we’ll have a family soon, and we’ll make it past whatever happens together.” She softly kissed him as she squeezed his hand. When she first met him, she never would have guessed he had so many insecurities beneath his stoic exterior. Of course, she didn’t mind it; all she wanted to do was see him happy, especially after everything he had done for her. She could only hope that she would one day be able to return the favor.

* * *

One night, Vergil was suddenly awakened by his wife’s cries.

This time however, she wasn’t quietly weeping; she was wailing out in distress, as though she were in pain. Her face was bright red as tears ran down her cheeks.

“No,” she cried. “No, you can’t take him. No, stop…”

Vergil carefully but firmly shook her by the shoulder, calling out her name. Eventually, her eyes flew open with a gasp, remaining still as she caught her breath.

“Vergil…” she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Are you all right?” he asked. She nodded with a sniffle.

“It was another nightmare of that place… but this time I was lying down, giving birth alone in the darkness.” He could see her hand trembling as she inched closer to him. “And then I heard him crying… but before I could even look at him, the door opened, and a nun took him from the end of the bed. I screamed at her to stop, and tried to follow her, but I fell off the bed and couldn’t get off from the floor. And then the door closed…”

She started crying once more, leaning her head into her husband’s chest and letting her tears stain his shirt. Vergil remained silent as he gently stroked her hair, trying to soothe her to the best of his abilities. Though this was not the first time she had been awakened by a nightmare, he had never seen her this distressed by one… It must have been quite vivid, something that he was familiar with. As a child, he could not recall a night when he slept without a horrible dream haunting him. But eventually he had grown numb to them, and now all he had were dreamless slumbers.

“Vergil,” she said as she looked up at him with tearful eyes. “What if they don’t care that we’re married? What if they still try to take our child from me because of what I am to them?”

“That won’t happen,” Vergil firmly replied. “I won’t let it.”

“I know, but… I’m still frightened of them…” He placed a kiss at the top of her head before squeezing her tight. She had told him of the “sins” young women would be punished for in the House of Repentance: Daughters of wealthy families who wished to marry below their standing. Unmarried women who became pregnant and abandoned, sent to the house by their parents out of shame. And of course, women who were forced upon, and made scapegoats by scorned wives. They would be treated like prisoners until they confessed of their sins. Of course, even if they did so, there were no promises that their families would accept them, nor that they wouldn’t be shunned by those around them. He wondered if there were women that chose to wither away in their prison cells, knowing that there was nothing left for them outside the walls…

But Alisha would never have to worry about such a place haunting her ever again; he would gladly kill anyone who would harm her or their child. He would take them far away from here so that they could build a quiet, happy life, where her terrors would be nothing more than an unpleasant memory. It would be difficult, that much he knew; but for her, he would find a way.

He had to.


	20. Family

The sun was beginning to set as Vergil quietly sat in the waiting room. It was shortly before noon when Alisha suddenly went into labor, one week before her cesarean was scheduled. He heard her crying out in pain, and saw her fingers gripping into the edge of the kitchen table, tears streaming from her eyes. Then she suddenly collapsed, and he ran towards her, catching her before she fell to the ground. 

As soon as he entered the hospital, she was placed onto a gurney, and he told one of the nurses what occurred as his wife continued to lay unconscious. Then he was quickly stopped by the nurse.

"Sir, you can't go in there," she said as Alisha was wheeled away.

"She's my wife, let me through," he said as he roughly shoved her out of the way. Before he could take another step, she swiftly stood in front of him again.

"Please, sir, you need to stay here." This time he ignored her, hastily stepping around her. As he attempted to join Alisha once more, he suddenly felt someone grab both of his arms. Without thinking twice, he struck the hospital staff members, nearly knocking them to the ground.

"Please, sir," the nurse said much more firmly this time as she grabbed his wrist. "Your wife is in danger right now, and needs to be taken care of immediately. The best thing you can do for her is stay behind." For a moment, Vergil remained silent, taking a moment to regain his composure. Then without a word, he pulled his hand from her grasp and made his way to the waiting room, where he sat without a word. 

For hours, he said nothing, waiting for any sort of news of Alisha and their child's condition. When she scheduled her cesarean, they were both informed that traditional birth could be life-threatening. Throughout her pregnancy, she had done everything right, making sure both herself and her child were healthy. And then her body went into labor a full week before her due date. At this very moment, his wife could be dying bringing their son into the world...

Just then, a nurse approached him, which quickly caught his attention.

"How is she?" he asked.

"There was a lot of internal bleeding, but she's stable now," she replied. "And your son is pristine health. Would you like to see them now?" 

"Yes, of couse." The nurse then led him through a series of hallways before showing him the room where Alisha was resting. An enormous weight was lifted from his shoulders when he saw his wife laying on the bed with a small bundle cradled in her arms.

“Alisha,” he called as he rushed into the room. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, I am,” she quickly replied with a tired smile. She certainly looked exhausted, but at least she was safe. “Look…” He sat down on the seat at her bedside and peered at his son. He heard her giggle at the slightly bewildered expression he made; he had seen his fair share of newborns in his lifetime, but knowing that this tiny life resting in his beloved's arms was created by the both of them... It rendered him speechless, unable to find the words to describe how he felt. “Isn’t he perfect? Here, why don’t you hold him?”

“I-“ Vergil tried to protest, but she was already placing him in his arms.

“You don’t need to be afraid; they’re stronger than they look.” She gently arranged Vergil’s arms so that they were providing adequate support. “See? He already knows who his Papa is…”

For a moment Vergil said nothing as he watched his son stir in his arms. He felt as though he weighed nothing in his father's arms, which gave Vergil the slight worry that he would accidentally drop his son without even realizing it.

Perfect... That was the word she used to describe their son. And it was true; his skin was unblemished, softer than the white blanket he was swaddled in. His tiny head was crowned with locks of hair pure as snow, a distinct mark of the Sparda bloodline. Most of all, he was completely innocent of the horrors and tragedies of the world; hatred, death, grief... He was blissfully unaware of it all as he rested in his father's arms. He was even unaware of how his mother nearly gave her life to birth him...

“They told me there were complications… that you nearly died for him…” She softly grasped his hand, which felt warm around his.

“But everything’s fine now… and as long as you’re with me, it always will be.”

* * *

For the next two weeks, Alisha remained at the hospital. While little Augustine was a healthy baby, she still needed to be looked after so that there were no further complications. She was in a lot of pain thanks to the deep incision left at her ababdomen, and needed assistance in order to get out of bed, but the medication she was given made it manageable.

She never would have thought it possible to love and hold so much devotion to someone so quickly. But each time she held her son, she somehow found a way to love him even more with each passing second, and always wanted to be close to him so that no harm could ever come to him. Each time her eyes met him, she felt as though she could feel only joy, and that nothing in the world could tear this happiness from her. How happy she was that he looked just like his papa, a perfect image of her beloved husband, who gave her more than she could possibly ask for, who lifted her from her despair...

It was why she fretted each time her son was taken away from her by a nurse. She knew that it was important that he was regularly examined so that he was healthy, but each time he was pulled from her arms, she feared that he wouldn't return.

So she felt a great sense of relief when she was finally able to return home. At last she was able to sleep in her own bed again, and would always know where her child was. Her heart fluttered each time she heard him coo in contentment when she spoke or sang to him, and she delighted in the way his tiny hand gently grasped around her finger. Though caring for a newborn gave her many new challanges, she was happy to have a husband who was always by her side.

Vergil... He looked to be the most melancholy that she had ever seen him. His eyes were full of sadness even when he held his son, and his voice had a hint of regret when he spoke. It distressed her to see him so full of sorrow when this should have been a happy time.

But at least he finally opened up to her, even if only just a little bit: he was scared. 

He was scared that he wasn't strong enough to protect the family he was given, the family he never knew he wanted, but now didn't know what to do without. It was difficult to blame him; she did nearly die in childbirth, after all. But everything would be fine, because they were together. There would be difficulties, of course, but as long as he was by her side, they would endure anything. That much she knew for sure. And each day, they would make many happy memories as family, a bond that would never break.

"Augustine," she said as she gazed at her son. "I love you so much."


	21. To Forget

Vergil stood atop the peak of the Temen-ni-gru, gazing out into the darkness that blanketed the city. So far, everything was going according to plan; his brother would be here shortly, and once he was defeated, Vergil would be one step closer to obtaining the power of his father, the power that would strike fear in anyone that dared to stand in his way, in hell or on Earth. And once that happened, he would never be helpless again. 

_"Vergil,"_ a familiar voice called to him, " _this_ _isn't you."_

He swiftly turned around, certain that was where the voice came from. But the only thing greeting him was the silence of the night.

Of course... Why would she be here? It must have been his imagination...

 _"This isn't you, Vergil, I know it isn't,"_ the voice persisted. He growled in irritation, and tried to ignore the voice. He attempted to distract himself by diverting his mind to the current plan, but the voice continued to ring clear, desperately pleading to him. " _It_ _isn't too late to set things right. Your brother, he wants to help you if you'd just let him. You can still have a family; let your brother help you and take our son back. Please, my love, you can still make the right choice."_

"Enough!" he shouted, his voice echoing into the darkness. The voice came to him no more, and he was alone once again. 

No matter what she may say if she were here, that was a path he could not take; how could she suggest such a thing after what became of her? Yes, his time with her was happy, the happiest he had been in ten years, but what he had with her was a mistake; if he had known that becoming involved with her would be the beginning of the last year of her life, he would have taken her someplace far away from Fortuna before disappearing from her life forever. But because he was selfish, because he was weak, her body now lay cold within the earth, and all of his hopes and joys buried with her.

But it didn't matter now, none of it mattered; she was dead, and nothing could change that. The only thing he could do now was forget. That was what he needed to do, for now he realized that strength was all that mattered. He needed to forget her compassion and selflessness that allowed her into his heart. He needed to forget her beauty, her smile that never failed to comfort him, and her eyes that filled him with joy when they sparkled with her happiness, the same smile that she gave him as she took her last breath, the same sparkle that he saw slowly fade away as her body fell limp in his arms. He needed to forget his child that she happily grew in her body; it was for his son's sake that he have nothing to do with his father, who led his dear wife to her grave before she reached her twentieth year, before she heard her son speak his first word, before she saw her first year of marriage with her husband...

He needed to forget her.

* * *

_The modest Rose puts forth a thorn,_

_The humble sheep a threat'ning horn:_

_While the Lily white shall in love delight,_

_Nor a thorn nor a threat stain her beauty bright._

How strange... Each time V read this poem, he felt a sense of... familiarity. While he was a great admirer of William Blake since he was a child, there was something else that prodded at his memory, _someone_ else. It was as though he was once able to describe her face in perfect detail, from the color of her hair, the shape of her eyes, the hue of her lips... But now, no matter how hard he thought, all he could envision was nothingness. Her face might as well have been a blank canvas. 

Yes, "her"... He knew that whover this person was, it was a woman, though why he knew that, he could not explain. There wasn't just a face, of course; there was also something there that made his heart patter with delight, his lips curl into a smile, and his mind feel a wonderful sense of peace.

But with that happiness came a pang of sorrow, that made his heart weigh heavily in his chest, and seemed to extinguish any feeling of joy that might have existed. Who was this faceless woman that freely gave both happiness and sorrow?

Whoever she was, his complete form must have wanted to rid himself of these memories of her, since they were fractured with half of the pieces missing. V couldn't help but ponder if Urizen had the other pieces, or if he even cared. At any rate, this woman must have meant something to him, something important; what other explanation would there be for his complete form to break apart his memories of her when he split himself? If only he could determine just what this importance was...

He looked over his shoulder at the sound of Nero's breathing; he was fast asleep, exhausted from a long day of demon hunting, and he was slouched across one of the seats of Nico's van.

Nero... Why did he feel as though that young man held a piece of the puzzle regarding that woman? How did he fit into all of this? 

" _Vergil,"_ a soft voice whispered. V turned his head around, certain that he heard someone calling his true name. But the only sound in the van was the steady breathing of a slumbering Nero.

"What the matter?" Griffon asked. "You hearing things?" 

"No," V replied as he returned to his reading. "It's nothing."


	22. To Remember

* * *

Nero was his son.

That was the key to fully restoring his memories of her. When Vergil became whole again, he now had all of the pieces, but still they were fragments, unconnected shards that he couldn't make sense of. But when he was finally made to realize who Nero was, when Dante forced him to see the truth, all at once everything fell into place.

One by one, the pieces came together, and one by one his memories of her became whole again. His first memory of her was when she approached him, initiating a bargain, information in exchange for an escape. Then he arrived at her home, and he could clearly see her face. It was also the first time she smiled at him... And of course, he now knew her name: Alisha, a beautiful name that was all too appropriate for someone such as her...

He could now clearly recall each and every day he spent with her, how she showed him kindness when she had no reason to do so, how she confided in him the despair she was hiding, scorned by the citizens of her homeland for a sin she never committed... it was not long after that when he began to become closer to her, noticing the little details of her life, unable to understand the feelings that he was developing for her...

And then there was the day he saved her from a demon attack, the day he finally realized what she meant to him, the day he felt an indescribably wonderful warmth when she held him close to her... Even now he could still remember the overwhelming happiness he felt, more than he believed possible.

It was not long until he fell in love with her, even though he had barely known her. He was a pathetic fool, desperately seeking even the smallest resemblance of affection, and she was the one caught in his selfish grasp. But he was happy, something he thought he could never be again, and somehow she was as happy as he was. At least, that's what he wanted to believe.

When she became pregnant, he foolishly thought that he could have a peaceful little family, a quiet life with the woman he loved and a child that they created together. Perhaps, he thought, he could tear himself away from the endless struggle for power, for he loved her far too much to leave her struggling while he pursued his unending desire for strength. Perhaps he could have had the life that was torn away from him as a child, a life full of love and joy, a life that he once took for granted...

A life that was human.

And now because of him, she was dead.

He could still feel her blood on his hands as he desperately tried to save her, could still see her face become paler as the life extinguished from her body, could still her her voice, quiet and weak, as she thanked him for being a part of her life, the last words she spoke to him before he watched her eyes fall shut, when she became silent forever...

Now that his memories of her returned, she was almost constantly on his mind. He tried to distract by killing demons alongside his brother, but there was little he could do during moments of reprieve. Time and time again he would try to divert his mind to something other than her, but his thoughts would soon return to the days when she was by his side. The sound of her humming, the feeling of her silken hair between his fingers, the sight of her wonderful smile that she always gave him... he remembered it all.

Even in his dreams, she would be there. Whenever he was able to have a few moments of sleep, she was often there to greet him. Sometimes, he would relive memories of the time they spent together, whether it was relaxing with her in her home, or joining her as she shopped for whatever she needed while on her day off. Other times, it was just the two of them sitting silently, simply enjoying one another's company. But each dream always ended the same way: she was no longer there when he awakened.

But that wasn't important now; the only thing that mattered now was to find a way to return to the Human World with his brother. As for his son... he didn't need to know about her. As much as Vergil would have liked for Nero to know who she was, it wouldn't make a difference one way or another; what would be the point if his son would never know how much she loved him, would never know her nurturing touch, her comforting voice, her unconditional affection? Even if he could somehow know, it would only bring pain, and Vergil had already caused enough agony for his son. It was for the best that Nero know as little as possible about his mother...

Another day had passed in the Demon World, another day of fighting hordes of demons, another day of listening to his twin's annoying remarks. But when the last demon was killed by his hand, he froze in place when he saw her standing just a few feet away from him. No, surely it was just his imagination... but then she turned to face him, and her unmistakable hazel eyes met his. Then, without saying a word, she disappeared, only to reappear further away from him. So without even think twice, without questioning if this was nothing more than an illusion, he ran after her.


	23. Always on my Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this story. Hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and will stick around for whatever else I write.

Alisha waited for her husband to visit this afternoon, as she did every week beneath their willow tree. Even though it had taken over twenty years for him to realize that his humanity was not a weakness, and that his love for her wasn't something to regret, she knew that he would understand one day. And when he did, it would be the start of his path to redemption, the same one the Savior, his father, once walked centuries ago. And along the way, his brother and son would be there, for he finally allowed love in his life again.

Still, that did not mean being separated by life and death wasn't difficult; as happy as she was to see Vergil create new bonds with his family, it pained her to know that she could not truly be a part of it. More than anything, she wanted to hold her husband and son in her warm embrace, and shower them in the love she still had yet to give. She wanted to become close to her future daughter-in-law, and welcome her into their family. But for now, she would be content to see her beloved in their dreams, and listen to every word he had to say when he mady his weekly visists.

Sometimes, their son would visit on his own, and one time he even brought his fiancée, who placed a small bouquet of fresh wildflowers picked nerby at her grave. Despite never truly knowing her, it made Alisha smile to see her son nonetheless speak fondly of her, proud to call her his mother. Though there were still bumps along the way, she was glad to see her husband and son mend and create the bonds that they had been deprived of for too long. 

Even after so many visits, her heart lit up with joy when she saw her walk up the hill to her grave. He may not have been the young man he once was when she was still by his side, but certainly no less handsome, and seeing his face still gave her the sense of giddiness she felt when he first showed himself to her. Yes, their time together on Earth was far too short, something that still stung her heart when she thought of what might have been. But not once did she stop cherishing the days they did share, and treasured the sparse moments they saw each other once more, even if the barriers of life and death kept them apart. But for now, she was content to see him finally free of the binds of his regrets, his anger, his sorrows... He could finally find peace and happiness now that he at last accepted the support of his family.

He could finally find love again.

"Hello, Alisha," he said as he knelt at her grave. "I'm here again." She smiled as the loose willow branches ever so slightly swayed, her small way of letting him know she was here.

_Welcome back, my love._


End file.
